How to rock in a Quidditch pitch
by Vanillamebad
Summary: How to make an all-female Quidditch team with girls you barely know, beat three all-male ones, play a little dirty, prove some points, find love and survive it all
1. How Emily got a team

**I've alread seen a couple of fics like this, I want to say that I've no intnetion of copy anybody, I just really like these kind of female force fics. I hope you all see that this fic is not copy at all of another one. This said, I do not own harry Potter or the Next gen, but I do own most of the characters here.**

**I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

_**How Emily got a team**_

**Emily**

My complete name is Emily Leanne Wood. Of all the names I could have been given, that's the one I got. Emily Leanne Wood. It has all the personality of a toast.

Speaking of wich, I'm getting really hungry waitig here, but I refuse to say so. You don't just interrupt Amber Goldstein morning-ritual of beauty. Not unless you want to be murderer in a slow way.

"I'm ready!" she anounces fifteen minutes later "Come on Em, I'm staarving"

"humfh" I manage to pronunce. After sitting back on my bed, I almost fell sleep again.

"You know " Amber says eyeing me up as we climb down the stairs "You couldn't try less if you wanted to. Have you honestly brushed your hair today?"

I try to pull out of my face some strands of frizzy hair that had already freeing themselfs from my ponytail attempt, but it's pretty impossible to retain them against their will, so when something else catches Amber's eye, I just let them free again.

"Hey, that has to be the Quidditch Teams Lists" some Slytherin girl I don't know says to her friends, pointing at the notice board of the Grat Hall. Sure enough, there's a bunch of people trying to see, and once in a while we can hear a happy cry (I've made it!I've made it!)

I start to bit my nails. Amber hits me on my hand.

"Stop it for Merlin's shake. You know you've made it." she says trying to make space into the crowd to get to see the list "You were the only keeper who stopped the Quaffle every single time. Everyone was sure you had got the place when you finnished"

Truth is, I already know that. When you're father is a living keeper legend of the Puddlemore United ( now the coach of the English Quidditch Selection) and your mum played for the Appleby Arrows for years, you just have to be good at Quidditch, but that doesn't mean I don't get nervous. I can't help it.

That's why I read the list oce, twice, and the three times before realicing that my name is not there and I'm actually no hallucinating.

I'm not.

"Oh, Em, I'm so sorry honey" Amber tells to me trying to hugh me. "You did your best"

I did. I was stunning at the tryouts. Much better that this McGowen boy. It happened last year too. James bloody Potter didn't choose my even if I'm the best keeper Gryffindor has. All the names on the list, on the four lists actually, are boy names. Just like last year. And the year before that.

Suddenly, all I can see is red.

Before Amber can stop me, I rip paper to the astonishment of everyone and enter almost running in the Great Hall. I think Amber is following me, but I can be sure because all I care about right now is about the freaking Quidditch team.

"POTTER!" I scream so loud that I made a couple of people jump in their sits as I got closer to him "YOU ASSHOLE!"

He looks a little worried when I stop right next to him, and I know that I must look crazy but I can't seem to care anymore.

"I'M WAY BETTER THAN MCGOWEN" I yell getting closer to him "AND YOU PRAT WON'T LET ME PLAY BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID TESTOSTERONE THING"

Half of the Grat Hall is up now, trying to get a better look at me. I should stop now.

"Come on, Wood" he says calm and colected, making me want to hit him into oblivion "I know you're good but I need big man players, specially defending the goals."

Something is burning inside me

"You're telling me" I hiss trying to keep it cool "That I'm not in the team because I'm a girl?"

"Well, have you seen the other house's list? All boys, they could kill you girls easily. I need men up there"

Amber has to grab me in order to stop me from jump into him. But she's not quick enough to cover my mouth.

"YOU BASTARD! ARSEHOLE! SON OF A BITCH! FILTHY SEXIST JERK! "

I'm pleased to say he looks slightly scared until someone much stronger than Amber grabs me and covers my mouth with his hand while turning to stand between Potter and I, looking into my face.

I'm sure my eyes go out of their sockets when I see that is McGowen who holds me. I try to bite his hand without success.

"Easy there Wood" he says too close to my face, "McGonagall has just arrived"

Well, that made me stop.

I must look less like a mad person now, because McGowen lets me go and Potter, now surrounded by he rest of the team, looks pretty relaxed again.

"Hey, Anderson!" he calls

Roger Anderson, a lanky seveth year who is Hufflepuff's Capitan, appears between the crowd and stands close to Potter, keeping a nervous eye on me.

"Your team is all male, right?"

"Yeah. Listen, Wood, Potter is right. The other players are too big and strong to let a girl play with them. You'll be down in a minute"

I take a step torwards them and they all backward simultaneously. McGowan grabs my arm again, and I'm pretty sure I hear him snort.

Once he notices his new keeper is holding me back, Potter talks again

"See? And it's the same for Rivers and Malfoy" he explains pointing to two boys who are standing near by.

I don't bother to listen, too concerned on what have I just done now that I've stopped. I never shout like this, Jeez, I haver never even argued in public before. Never, ever. I usually stay quiet and go unnoticed, which doesn't bother me at all.

More than a Gryffindor lion, I'm like a lamb.

"WELL, THAT SOUNDS LIKE DISCRIMINATION TO ME" a girls yells stepping out of the crowd.

"Stay away from this Finnigan" Potter says scowling at her.

"Try to make me".

Apparently, she's not going anywere.

"Finnigan, you didn't even try for the team!" Scorpius Malfoy speaks for the first time, his aristocratic face showing an amused expresion, which is pretty shoking, him being some sort of boy-made-of-ice-and-stone.

"Because I knew you won't choose me. There's not been a single girl on a Qidditch team since eight years ago."

"Really?" The last Quidditch capitan, seventh-year Lucas Rivers, speaks up joining Malfoy, Potter and Anderson."Where did you got that information?"

"She told me" Finnigan points to a Revenclaw girl who turns bright red when the four boys look at her at once, but she nodds anyway. I guess is Finnigan's little sister because even if her long hair is sandy and not almost red, like Finnigan's, they have the same face.

"This is ridiculous" Potter snaps, turning the attention from the second girl "We have already got the teams. Why are we ever arguing?"

"BECAUSE WE HAVE THE RIGHT TO PLAY!" The girl on my left burts out, and some people in the crowd cheer and clap.

"You can't, as you don't have a team to be in" Anderson answers rudely.

"You know what, I'll play to" says a pretty hufflepuff brunette placing herself between me and Finnigan.

Anderson looks taken aback, but he recovers fast and rolls his eyes.

"Don't make a fool of yourself just to contradict me, Anna"

"Don't flatter yourself thinking I'll do anything because of you, Asshole"

Some people laugh, Anderson rolls his eyes.

"Is there a problem here?"

As Mcgonagall suddenly appears making her way between the crawd and directly torwards us, most people around start to leave as fast as they can, I'm about to do the same, but like sensing my next move, the Hufflepuff girl, Anna, grabs the arm Mcgowan doesn't already hold and makes me stay.

"Of course the isn't, headmistress" Potter answers smiling charmingly "Wood just got a bit upset because she's not on the Qidditch team"

McGonagall blinks. Then she looks at me and blinks again.

"She's not? I assumed Oliver and Katie's kid would be the best option for a keeper"

"She is" snaps Finnigan, furious red creeping up her cheeks "They don't let her play because she's a girl"

Mcgonagall raises a eyebrow.

"It's true, headmistress" Anna adds looking triumphantly at Anderson "None of the houses would let a girl play since eight years ago"

"They didn't try ot for the team!" Anderson exclaimes red with anger."Just Wood did"

McGonagall looks back at me, sightly amused. I keep my mouth shut and try to go unnotice by cover my face with my hair.

"I tried the last three years!" Finnigan cryes out "And yes, I was good enough" she adds when she sees Rivers opening his mouth."And Poppy Moore was amaizing at the tryouts and you didn't choose her either"

"Jess Fields has been the seeker fthe lasts three years. I thought that he was more prepared" Rivers claims defending himself.

"ENOUGH" McGonagall suddnely roars making the whole Grat Hall silent at once "Has any other girl been ditched of Quidditch in favor of a bigger boy?"

Nobody answers.

"We choose boys because they are as fast as girls, but stronger and more crude." Potter speaks up "A girl in that circunstances will be down in a minute. Too fragile. We wil hurt her"

Professor's lips tremble and her glasses slide to the tip of the nose. She's livid with rage.

"What position do you play at?" She asks Finnigan with a look of determination in her old eyes.

Finnigan does not doubt.

"Beater"

McGonagall point the other girl, Anna, with her chin.

"I can chase" she says lifting up her chin while Anderson scoffs quietly.

"YOU STILL NEED TO CHASERS,ANOTHER BEATER AND A SEEKER" McGonagall says speking louder for everyone to hear.

The four capitans and their teams look like they have just been slapped in the face. I start to bite my nails again.

"I'm a beater" asserts a caramel-skinned slim girl walking our way.

"No you're not!" Malfoy and another Slytherin boy scream at the same time in such a scared voice I'm afraid they're both going to faint.

The slim girl does not flinch.

"Yes I am, and I'm good enough"

"You'll get hurt" the boy who is not Malfoy insists.

"Or I'll hut you with a bludger" strugs the girl "Neither of the options sounds terrible"

"You're in" Finnigan decides, smirking.

A sudden idea pops into my mind.

"Does this mean a house will loose her team in order to let us play?"

Boys around us gasp, and I'm pretty sure a couple of them are about to cry.

Mcgonagall shakes her head.

"No. If you girls get a whole team, I'll allow you to play as a fifth team this year, entirely female" I'm surprised with the absolute silence, everyone is hanging on McGonagall's words "So you better find some good player to be able to beat those anti-girl brigades up"

I had almost forgot that McGonagall played Quidditch during her Hogwars years, until she was injuried bad during a match against Slytherin. I guess it has sense that she takes ofence when people say girls can't play Quidditch as good as boys.

"We should hold tryout" Anna speaks, her voice sightly shievering.

"I'll supervise them right now" Alicia Spinnet, the fly teacher says looking quite murdeous to the boys.

"NOW?"

And suddenly, the hell breaks loose, There's people screming, cheering and running everywere. I look at the four boys in front of me, noticing more than ever how different they are. Malfoy is giving what appears to be short and precise orders to his fellow team, paler than usual (I didn't think that was possible) but still calm and colected. Rivers is telling his team to leave the room, but he doesn't look angry, for what I get, I asume he's just going to the Quiddtch pitch. Potter's ears are red, and he's running his hands acroos his black hair, making it even messier. Anderson is crying out loud to everyone near him, wich I don't think s a really good tactic, and seems ready to murder me. I turn around and try to make a fast departure.

I crash with Amber on my way out.

"I think I have to get my broom" I tell her.

"I think you're gonna rock Potters mind" she answers seriously.

As I expected, almost all the school is here by the time I come down to the Qidditch pitch with my broom and Amber.

Proffessor Spinnet appears out of nowere and hands me a paper with some names.

"What's this?" Amber asks peering over my shoulder.

"The name of the girls who are trying out"

"Why do I need it?" I ask looking at the petite second years on the front row. I swear I can see one whose broom is actually taller than she is. If that's the kind of girls who are trying, we are screwed, I mean, we are supposed to "beat up" four all-male teams, and not the kind of blokes who'll go easy, but the fast and really fit kind.

"You're the one choosing, aren't you?"

"WHAT?"

I try to refuse, but Amber (such a traitor) pushes me to the waiting girls eagerly. I stumble over my own feet and almost fell to the ground. Some guys in the bleachers laugh and I go back to biting my nails.

There are at least twenty names on the list, all staring at me very seriously, with respect.

My name has all the personality of a toast, wich, aparently, I have not.

* * *

**Abby**

Emily Wood starts to try the chasers and begs me to take care of the beaters after seeing me hit a bludger and decide that I was not lying when I said I could play.

For the seeker, we free a snitch and let the four girls trying out look for it by themselfs. Even before I've done organaising my possibily beaters, a skinny brunnette who is on her fifth yer at Revenclaw catches it.

Emily frees it again, just in case, but I've seen Poppy more fly a couple of times and I'm pretty sure nobody is as fast as her.

I make the girls hit the bludgers torwards each other in pairs. After two minutes, I send down a bunch of them, because the majority cry with fear when they see the bludger comming.

That leaves me with five, none of them is really skilled, but at least they're not crying like they're about to have a brutal dead everytime they see the balls coming their way.

Based on the laughs of the boys sitting on the banches, Emily is not having more luck that I am with her chasers. She sends to the lockers every two out of three after their first shot. Any of the lucky ones who are allowed to do their five shots can pass through the goals more that one.

If there were not so many people looking, I'll smash my head with my own bat.

One of my girls manages to hit another and knock her off with a really clean shot. I tell her and a girl named Tracy Brice, who is the bigger and the stronger, to remain with me, all of the others look already tired of holding up their bats so I send them down.

Poppy Moore catches the snitch again, and Emily Wood- who I think is really thankful for the break- tells her to free it just one more, so she can actually see how she flyes.

Potter seems to be having some kind of family problem in the bleachers, red,black and blond heads of the Weasley-Potters shinning together under the sun. I can tell his ears are getting red, as well as his freckled nose. I smile triumphantly and the think is a pitty he can't see me.

James Potter's parent and mine are pretty good friends, you see, my mum played Quidditch with both Harry and Ginny Potter (then Weasley) one year when they were at Hogwarts and my dad was Harry Potter's roommate. I'm sure they though it will be adorable that James and I became best friends while we were atHogwarts (we didn't relly see each other much before we started schol), wich indeed would have been, if it wasn't for the fact that we have spent the last seven years detesting one another.

Fortunately, Anna O'Shea did not lie either on the Great Hall and she can chase pretty good . I call her and she pales a little when I ask her to fly around while the two beaters try to take her down, but she aceppts.

They do rather well, but Anna is not only a really good flyer, she seems to have an special talent to avoid the bludgers too.

Finally, I decide that Tracy Brice is strong, but the slim carmel-skined girl has much better aim, is faster and strong enough to knock a bigger person off.

Tracy Brice doesn't look very pleased as I explain this, and she even tries to argue, but Anna agrees with me anf finnally she takes off. The slim girl is a Slytehrin fifth year named Cassandra Zabini and although she has a face too cute to look threatening, she seems quite rough on her own way.

"Aren't you really good friends with malfoy?" I ask her suspiciously.

"Yep" she answers easily "Won't let me play, the prat, says is too dangerous and his parents and mine make hin vow that he would take care of me or something" she does a face "Just because he's like my older brother he thinks he has a say on what I can do, wich honestly, was sweet until I became fourteen last year. Now it just makes me sick"

"Over protector parents, then?" Anna asks, sounding like she gets it.

"Only child, I guess"

I think about my three little sisters and honestly kinda of pitty the only childs in the world.

Olive is two years younger then me, and a revenclaw know-it-all, wich can be very useful sometimes, she's really cute too,the lucky one I guess. Holly is in Gryffindor, fourth year, and she's sorta like a big tornado with red hair and sparkling dark eyes, I would not call her cute tough, since she has that do-not-mess-with-me-or-I'll-mess-back look, pretty much like mine I think. Summer is a Hufflepuff second year, wich makes sense since she's the most caring person I know, bet dad will have to tear boys off her in a couple of years too .

Emily Wood calls everybody down after the last girl tries for a chaser and fails the goal posts miserably. Poppy Moore has catched the snitch for the fourth time.

"This is Cassandra Wood" I tell her "The other beater"

Emily quickly analyzes Cassandra's peite body and does not seem very convinced, but she nods anyway.

"Actually" Zabini says looking at both of us "It's Cassie"

Emily frees the bludger suddenly and Cassie manages to hit it hard, right into the box, and then capture it between gasps. Emily smiles a little.

"Yeah, that'ld work, if we had a team, wich we have not because we don't have chasers"

"Nobody else is trying?" Anna asks desperately.

"We are" says a really beautiful girl with a stawberry blonde braid who reaches the small of her back. She carries with her a pretty redhead with a cute freckled nose.

Dominique and Rose Weasley.

"No you're not!" Potter cries out standing next to us "You two can't play Quidditch and much less with...with...her!" he says pointing to me like he's expecting a second head to grow anytime soon over my shoulders. I just roll my eyes.

"We can do what we want!" Dominique shouts really angry, and I'll admit that even I get a little scared.

"Dom, you can't go on a broom" speaks a handsome blonde boy who I recognize as Louis, Dominique's little brother "What if you get hurt?"

"You are being prats" fifth-year Roxanne Weasley cuts in, sending dirty looks to her male cousins. "You can't tell them what to do"

"Exactly. Rosie and I love Quidditch" Dominique says straightening up, all her Veela charm shinning even more. I must say she looks kinda like...powerful.

"You never tried out for the Gryiffindor team!" Potter scowls, not affected at all by her cousin's beauty.

"Because you would not let us in!" Rose Weasly exclaims, speaking for the first time. I'm sightly amused, she always seemed too concentrate on her studies to care about any sport, and much less to actually take her time to practice it. No so much of a wornbook, I guess.

"Came on, Rosie" Albus Potter says sweetly "You've seen the other teams, we woukd knock you down in a second"

"Or the betaters here will knock _you_ and James down" Rose shrugs "I'm willing to take my risks in order to see that"

Oh well, I already like the girl.

"Rose! You can't do it!" Hugo Weasley, Rose's brother, exclaims "James! Stop her! Them! Both of them!"

Rose Weasley does not flinch, is a lovely redhead girl, Lily Potter, who hits him on the back of his head.

"This is stupid." she decides "Dom and Rose have to try before joining the team"

"Right" I say, because Emily looks kinda sacared of them all "You can try now"

Anna O'Shea nudges Emily and she and the Weasley girls take off.

They both do four out of five really nice shots. And I can hear their female cousins,Roxanne,Lucy and Lily, cheering while Potter groans something a lot like _"I bloody trained them both"·_

Oh, the joy of send him to the edge.

I grin like a mad person when they land and I see Potter's murderous expression.

"Welcome to the team" Emily says.


	2. How Dominique got protection

**As always, I do not own Harry Potter. I hope you like the story, please review who are you shipping as the plot avances (remember that there are still a bunch of characters to introduce). Enjoy.**

* * *

**Dominique**

I might be the responsable of given one of my couisins a heart attack sometime soon. I still can't manage to know whom, though.

The boys are angry because we are "blood traitors" (eloquent guy, James is), wich basically means the are afraid as hell because we are going to play against them and we are rather good. I mean, Rosie and I? trained by Ginny Potter and, in my case, by James Potter himself, wich I guess does make me a bit of a traitor.

The girls, on the other hand, might have a hapiness heart attack, how proud they seem to be. I guess they're all tired of being treated like they're gonna break when it cames to confront boys. It's sweet thet they worry so much about us, but sometimes they take it too far.

Fortunatelly, the morning after McGonagall aproved our theam, everyone seems more relaxed and James, as I expected, is talking to us again. Altought his ears keep turning red when somebody mentions Quidditch near him.

The truth is that I feel guilty. Out of my eleven cousins, James has always been my favoutite. When I was a kid I used to do only the things my sister Victoire aproved, I wanted to be just like her: sweet, inteligent and absolutely gorgeous in every way. And because of that, I almost missed the one thing I loved and Vic didn't, it was James who bothered, threatened and bribed me to get on a broom, and who taught me to fly better than most of my cousins . Even if I never showed great interest in the school team, I think a part of me hoped that James had already realized that I was gonna try out at the first chance and that he would be proud. After all, Quidditch matches between the team formed by Rosie, Lily, Julian, Lorcan Scamander, Alice Longbotton, James and myself against the team formed by Fred, Ro, Hugo, Al, Louis, Lucy and Lysander Scamader were my favourite part of the Summer.

A tiny, nervous owl drops a letter and a little envelope on my breakfast plate, it's Fred's owl, named Bertie.

"Hello little thing" I say given him some owl sweets that I always carry in my bag.

He bites a couple of them and then takes off. I open the letter and nudge Rosie, who is sitting by me talking to our roommate Nora Hamilton, in the ribs to get her attention.

_Dears Dom and Rosie,_

_Ro wrote me about your Quidditch team last night. I must say that I would have payed to be there and see James face, did he turn red? Bet he did._

_My mum was so proud when I told her that she wrote to Aunt Ginny, Aunt Audrey and both of your mums, I think they're planning some sort of female force to support you. My dad laughed so hard imaginin the looks on your parents face's when they realize you two are playing against pretty big blokes twenty feet up in the air that he fell from his chair._

_Even though my heart remains loyal to my beloved house (wich means that I still hope Gryffindor to win the Cup this year) and the fact that you two are now playing for the enemy annoys me a little, I'm proud of you._

_I send with Bertie a box of our newest protection jewelry for your team, just in case some of the guys try to jinx you before a match. Dad designed stronger ones for the Auror Department, but this ones will work good enough with school spells. As I don't know the other members of your team except from Emily Wood (I think I met the Finnigan's girl once too), I'll be the amazing person I am and send a wide variety._

_Play safe and don't let the boys find out who gave you the protecting shields._

_Say hi to Ro._

_See ya at Hogsmeade._

_Fred._

Of course, Rosie finishes reading before me and opens the little box. It holds four necklaces and three bracelets, they all are made of thin silver chains and have a stone in a different color, small enough to not bring the attention.

I choose the necklace with the biggest stone, a grey one, and hide it under my blouse. Rosie carefully inspects each one before deciding on another necklace wich stone is the exact same blue color of her eyes.

"Do you think they actually work?" I say moving her red braid to fasten her necklace.

"I guess" she answers looking the pieces reamining in the table closely. "we should give the rest now, before the rest of the family come down and start to ask questions about them"

Bloody brilliant, Rosie Weasley, I'll always wonder how she ended up in Gryffindor instead of Revenclaw.

I spot the seeker, Poppy Moore, talking with some friends on the revenclaw table.

She looks a bit scared when we ask her to come with us, but her expression changes fast when we show her our presents.

"Do not tell anyone, ok?" Rosie insist while Poppy tries to choose "Not even your friends"

"I promisse" she says putting on a bracelet with a purple shinning stone "I really like this one"

"It's yours then" I say smiling "You can thank our cousin Fred, he's the redhead who works at Weasley Wizard Wheezes at Hogsmeade"

"I'll remember that" she assures before going back to her group almost jumping.

None of the girls are at the Slytherin table yet, but Emily is sitting at the end of our table with a pretty blonde whose name is Amber Goldstein, a really cute brunette boy who I don't recognize and Head Girl Rachel Abercrombie, who makes Rosie nervous because she fears she'll ask why are we being so secretive.

"Hey Emily" I say standing next to her and nodding to the two other girls "Can you please come a moment so we can discuss something about the team?"

She frowns a little, but comes with us to the other end of the almost empty table. She looks really pleased when we explain her what the jewelry really is.

"Are you sure your cousin wants to give us this?" she asks politely, but I can see her green eyes staring at the brazalet with the red stone.

I hand it to her.

"It's yours, Poppy has already one" I promisse.

"Well, say your cousin Fred thanks, even if they don't work they are really pretty"

"Have you seen any of the others" Rosie ask while we walk her to her previous spot.

"I think I saw Anna coming in right now"

Sure enough, Anna is taking a sit next to some other seveth years at her table wen we spot her.

Rosie makes her promisse not to tell a soul and then I let her choose. She picks he necklace with the lavender stone and turns aound to see her reflection on a dispay case before hiding it under her hufflepuff tie.

"You look fine Anna" says a guy who is leaving the Great Hall, smiling at her when he sees her looking at herself "How very vain"

"Shut up, Mason" Anna sticks out her tongue and then waves at us goodbye before going back to her breakfast.

Whn I turn aroundd again I see Rosie walking by the guy talking lively about what I guess is her preffect duties, as he is the Head Boy.

I snort upset, but he stops before turning the corner and glances at me leaning against the wall, like he's waiting for me while talking to Rose.

Wonderful, I think reaching them, my own cousin has to me reminded by a guy I don't know about my existance.

* * *

**Cassie**

When I arrive to the class 7A, there's someone sitting on my usual spot. I'm about to beat the creep out of the girl when I realize is Moore.

"Oh, hi!" she greets happily, and I take a look around to make sure she's actually talking to me before answering. As there's only a few people taking Arithmancy, all the houses have it together and there's a bunch of people walking around, but nobody near us, people tend to avoind the front row.

"Umm. Hi. You're on my sit"

"Yeah. I thought that we should sit together today. It'll be fun"

I blink at her.

She smiles.

"O.k. I guess" I mutter before sitting next to her when Proffesir Jones arrives.

A Slytherin boy named Tim Narcott goes to the blackboard to resolve a problem and a couple of girls around send Poppy odd looks and laugh a little. I smile.

"You like Narcott?" I ask my new partner as the class starts.

She blushes bright red, what makes laugh.

"You do"

"Shut up" she mumbles stil red. "I barely know him, but when we were in third year some of his friends make fun of me when I tripped and all my books fell and he make them stop and helped me.I've fancied him ever since."

Well, yeah. That sounds pretty much like Tim Narcott.

"Do you know him?" she suddnely asks, and I can assure you she's glowing.

"O please" I snort "Tell me you're not one of those hopeless romantics"

"Just a bit" she shrugs.

I wonder if she has a care in the world. If I had to pick my polar opposite, she'll probably be it. We are both skinny and have caramel skin, but that's were any similarity ends, she's tiny and small while I'm pretty tall for a girl, my curly and black hair contrats with her lacy dirty-blonde one and her brown eyes are softer than mine. But the amazing thing, I realize, is that what make us look like we're fro diferent planets is the way her face seems to be unable to contain a smile while I rarely show one.

"Do you always sit alone?" she whispersafter a while looking brievly at her friends sitting in the back .

"People don't like me much" I admit.

"Why not?"

I contemplete it for a moment.

"Because they think I'm a whore" I say.

To my surprise, she doesn't look scared. She just smiles even more and coks her blonde head a little, as she's trying to listen better.

"Well, are you?" Poppy asks.

"Kinda" I can't help by frin when she blinks and wrinkles her nose a bit.

She stays silent for a couple of minutes, in wich seems to be a deep tought. When she talks, she seems to be glowing.

"I really don't care, as long as you stay away from my brother"

"I don't even know your brother" I promisse, sightly touched by her conffident.

"I like you" she asserts.

And I decide I like her too.

* * *

**Anna**

I've got a spare first on Thursday's moringns, as it's still warm outside and I've not got a lot of homework to do yet, I've been spending it walking by the lake since the year started.

Today is such a beautiful day I've to take off my jumper by the time I reach the lake shore, wich kinda of makes my day.

That's until I see Roger Anderson fast approchating. I contemplate the idea of turning around and run into the castle, but I don't really want to give him the satisfaction.

"Anna" he says smiling sweetly, like nothing has ever happened.

I want to hurt him so bad that during a second I see pure red.

"What do you want?" I hiss on the most threatening way I've ever talked in my life.

He comes even closer.

I clench my fists.

"You're a good flyer" he says in a way that would have melt me three months ago.

"So?"

"Your team is not strong enough. I'm just warning you" he aswers calming.

"Are you threatening me?"

That filthy bastard. What did I even like about him? His dark hair is too short and gives his forehead an odd look, he's tall and really fit, but lanky and he has really small eyes. How could I find that moderately attractive?

"No. I'm warning you" he repits."I don't want you to get hurt"

I laugh contemptuously.

"Well, you probably shouldn't have fucked my best friend while you were still dating me then"

"I was drunk, we both were!"

"You fucked with her because I said no!"I yell "And you were supposed to be hufflepuff loyal! You knew what you were doing! You cheated on me with my freaking best friend!"

"I knew it!" he exclaims "That's why you're doing this, you're not over me and you want to show off. It's ridiculous."

"IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" I'm feeling so much rage that I might explode "**I **have nothing to do with you disgusting rat!"

I got closer to him, and he looks sightly taken aback.

"And if you don't leave alone, I swear to Merlin that I'll curse you so bad yo won't be recognizable ever again"

He pales a bit, and I take the chance to leave while he's still wordless.

I must say I'm really proud of myself.

When I arrive to Hagrid's for my next lesson, there's someone I try to avoid almost as hard as Anderson talready there.

Somebody up there must be having fun at my expense today.

"Hi" he says standing up from the fence and cleaning his palm against his trousers.

"Hi" I whisper back. And even tough I've been avoiding him, I stay staring at him.

"I was hoping you were the first to show up" he continuous bittin his lower lip, what I recognize as a nervous habit "I saw you before. By the lake. And I meaned to ask you...this Quidditch thing is about...is it about Anderson?"

I'm afraid of opening my mouth, because I feel if I do I'll end up smashing it agains his. So I shake my head.

"Oh. Good. That's good" he says staring at some point of the ground "Is it... Because of what happened between us?"

Well, what a way to kill the moment.

"Don't flatter yorself" I snort loudly, as if tying to add more drama "I'm playing Quiddith because I want to." I think for a second, but I finally add "And nothing happened between us"

He raises an eyebrow.

"Ok, maybe somenthin did happened once" I reluctantly admit.

He smirks and his eyebrow arches even more.

"Twice" he points out.

And suddenly, it's like something breaks inside me. And I want to kiss him, to touch him, so bad that I have to hold on the fence with my right hand. He's a head taller than me and my eyes are at the level of his neck, he's still tanned, like he's spent his summer on the beach and his revenclaw tie makes his eyes look almost blue until the sun hits them and they turn some shade of green.

It's almost animalistic, how much I want him now and here, and and it makes me wonder brievly if they're just my teenage hormones working or if there's something wrong with me.

Thank Merlin, our classmates start to appear for the lesson and he steps back, taking all the tenssion with him.

"What we did happened because I was angry and alone." I say swallowing hard "And it's never happening again"

I turn around and find some of my dormmates around a scurvy, but my heart keeps racing like crazy all the lesson beacuse I can feel his eyes on my back.


	3. How Abby got asked out

**Thak you so much for reading this. I hope you love my characters, I know you're waiting for some to appear, they will, I swear. Since now, more characters will be introduced, remember to review letting me know your favourite pairings, so I can (maybe) change some to please you. I hope you like the Abby bit, it was actually a joy to write it. Enjoy.**

* * *

_**How Abby got asked out (for the first time)**_

**Poppy**

"I want a change" I tell Cassie as we lave Astronomy, the only subject Revenclawas and Slytherin have together.

"A change" she repits making her way through the crowd by pushing quite roughly.

I wince and she purses her brown lips.

"Man up, Moore" she says.

"I'm a girl" I mumble, but she's to busy to pay attention.

"So" she says after a while "About your change?"

"Right. I want to change myself"

"Ooookai. You can be proud to be almost the only person who surprises me." She mutters "What do you mean with change yourself?"

"Oh, you know, I'm so..plain" I explain starting to whisper as we go inside the library. Cassie looks puzzled, so I sigh as we sit down "Ever since preschool, they all have said _"Oh yes, Poppy Moore, with the wavy hair, and the big eyes, she's gotta be so sweet, she's a pretty little thing" _And I am! I'm just,... just, vanilla"

"So... you don't want to be sweet and pretty?" Cassie asks. I believe she may be thinking i'm crazy, but i just ignore the way she's looking at me.

"That's right. No more vanilla"

"Geat" Cass says, out of her shock and acting as if anything again "I can only see one problem. You _are_ sweet and naive, Poppy."

I scowl at her, but I've already been thinking about it and I think I got a solution.

"That's a minor detail. People change" I argue back.

"Sure" she agrees making a questioning face "And how are you planning on doing it?"

"By dating bad boys" I sum up.

"You're delirious" She assures taken aback "You liked Narcott two days ago!"

"He doesn't know I exist. I'm tired of waiting him to notice me" I say rising my voice a bit.

Madam Prince appears trough the tables and gives us a murderous glare. I prentend to be engrossed on my "Shievering Charms and where to use them" paper until somody else makes a noise and she leaves in his or her direction.

"Ok. And who is the lucky boy then?" Cass ask peering over her own essay to make sure prince is gone.

"I don't know yet" I admit "But I'll find him"

"Probably" she agrees "I may know a couple"

"Great" I say lookin back to my work "I should probably start this. I'm gonna get some books"

"Can you bring me _Magical fungi remedies _?"

"Sure"

When I turn the second book self, searching for _Shining or Iluminating_ I see the Slytherin Quidditch team gathering around a table without their capitan, by the way beater Marcus Flint is gestring, he's the one in charge. That's odd. I figure the best way to hear something is go through the back of the shelve and pretend I'm looking for some book.

"I would't get closer if I were you" someone says, makin me jump and let out a little cry that gets the atention of Prince once more for a couple of minutes.

Liam Wells, a fellow fifth year who plays as a beater for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team is sitting in a table right next to me.

"I don't know what are you talking about" I lie. He just put and odd expression, and I conffes "Ok, I do. Haven't you tried to hear something useful?"

"Not my stile" He says standing and picking up his bag.

"Oh, came on" I protest, because I can feel myself blushing in shame "What are they doing here without Malfoy?"

"Well, I think they have come to discuss some technique and not to snog someone, which is what they usually do here"

I wrinkle my nose.

"Library is for studing"

I can feel his smile as he passes by me on his way out, as strange as it sounds.

"You're a little bit naive, right?"

* * *

**Abby**

I'm running late to History of Magic, so of course, an arm appears out of nowere when I'm about to turn a corner, making me stop on my tracks.

Potter smiles down at me.

I groan.

He's accompanied by what seems to be half of his Quidditch team. Looking more carefully, though, I discorver they're just his usually sidekicks (keeper Ethan McGowan, Gryffindor prefect Greg Jones and chaser Seamus Thomas, whose father is my dad's best friend). Wich considering their heights and muscles, it's not much of a relieve, you know.

"Four boys for one girl?" I say tsking my tongue.

"I'm sure that'll be nice, but we should find a closet or something to do it" Potter grins. "Maybe after we talk"

I have to make a great effort not to hit him

"Really?" I say turning to look at Jones, who moves uncomfortable under my gaze "Aren't you supposed to stop this? That's why Longbotton gave you that pin"

"Don't scare him, Finnigan, I'm not going against any rule" Potter says, smiling to a couple of fifth years who start giggling like crazy when he makes eye contact.

Please excuse me, I'm feeling like I might throw up.

"They were fifth years for Merlin's shake!" I exclaim as soon as they are out of sight "You're an abuser"

"For smiling to them?" He asks removing my accuser finger from his face, he doesn't look annoyed though.

He's looking at me sightly amused, bitting his lower lip for, I asume, stopping himself for laughing at me, like he's not sure how I'm gonna react if he moves. A bit in the same way you'll look a puzzle you're trying to solve fearing that it will attack you if you do the wrong movement.

"Besides" he continuous when he's sure I have nothing to say "It's no abuse if they like it"

"Oh, please" I hear Jones mumble before Thomas hits him sightly in the head. Well, yeah. I agree.

"Arrogant prat" I mumble.

Truth be told, girls do adore Potter. Actually, scratch that, (almost) everyone loves Potter. He's in the honor list of our year, son of The-Boy-Who-Lived, really nice to everyone, always fun to be around, a good chaser, an almost joker legend and probably the best capitan Gryffindor has ever had. And maybe he is a-little-bit-sorta-of attractive.

Under certain light.

With his mouth shut.

"I'm going to be late to History of magic"

"Right, as Bins's gonna notice" Potter argues. As I have not a good answer for that one, I shut my mouth and content myself with send him death glares.

"So" he says cleary satisfied "Qidditch".

"Quidditch" I repeat.

"Are you gonna keep with the female team thing?"

"Yep" I say ginning when he scowls for a moment. Oh, sweet revenge.

"That means one more match every term, which means more training."

"Yeah" I say rolling my eyes "Glad to see you can count, Potter, I've honestly doubted it before."

He leans his head a little, then smiles.

"Do you wannna go on a date with me?"

I blink.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Thomas may be suffering some kind of shock behind us.

"Pardon me?"

"Do you want to come to Hodgsmeade with me this weekend?" Potter repits slow.

"Where's the trick?"

Potter looks offended.

"I just want to date you once" he assures, looking pretty honest I must say.

"You hate me!" I manage to say trying to stop my mouth to fall open.

"Nah. I think you're the only person who doesn't like me. I find it amusing"

I guess it's my turn to say something, but I can't elaborate anything that makes sense except for _WHAT?._

"So, what do you say?" Potter insists.

"I don't like you!" I blurt out.

"Is that a no?"

"Yes, Potter, is a no!"

"Like, for real?" he doesn't look rejected at all, just surprised. Well, glad to see he's not gonna die of a broken heart I guess.

**"**For real" I assure him.


	4. How Rose got a debt

**As always, I do not own HP. Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

**Dominique**

"Hey, Weasley" I hear sombody calling me from another table."Weasley" the person repeats when I don't react.

Stacie raises her head _"Summers_" she mouths. I shake my head sightly and she shots me a questning look, but doen't say a word and goes back to her paper, we are not that friends I guess, just roommates.

"Come on Weasley" he insists "You can't ignore me forever"

_I can try._

Someting hits me on he back of my head and a rubber rolls over our table. Oh, very mature. Another one hits me again and I bit my lip so hard it starts to bleed in order to contain myself.

"Weasley" he hisses.

The tirth rubber looses its objetive and falls right over Chelsea Darcy's -my other roommate- book. She glares at me for a second before removing it and concentrating on her lecture again.

"He's coming" she says without looking up.

I stand up quickly and practically run to the closest book shelf. Madam Prince is around so I pretend to be looking for a book on the higher stants. He grabs my arm out of nowhere and turns me around.

"You have to stop ignoring me" he says to close to my ear.

"You have to stop stalking me" I snap back.

"Charming" he says rolling his honey eyes. "I just wanted to ask you at what time are you girls trainig tomorrow morning. Rivers sent me"

"Oh" I whisper.

"Disappointed?" he asks, his mouth lifting sightly, forming a smile.

"Tell Rivers we have the pitch from eight to ten"

His smile disappears and I try to go away just a second too late, his hold on my arm closes a bit.

"Listen, Dominique" he says deadly serious "About what you say last noght on the final year party. I've not told anyone, you don't have to act all ice-queen on me"

"I don't care if you do" I lie "I was pissed. I never meant a word of that"

"So your plan is ignore it and pretend you don't like me at all?"

"I don't like you at all"_ Liar. Liar. Liar pants on fire_. "I never have and I never would. We do not like each other, I was really drunk when I told you I fancied you, I thought that was pretty obious"

"I think you're a liar" he says pushing my lower stomach softly but firmly againts the shelf behind me, I have to hold back a moan, every part of me feels suddenly on fire.

But then he steps back and smiles me softly.

"I'll tell Rivers what he asked"

When I go back to my table, I'm filled up with rage. That bastard.

"Hey" Hugo says waiting at my table, his frackled face confused "Have you seen Rosie? Your friend Nora said she had to talk to me, but I can't find her"

"No" I say calming myself down and ruffling his red hair affectively. Hugo shots me a smile, he doesn't notice anything "I haven't seen her since our Transfiguration class this morning"

* * *

**Rosie**

"Say Dom and Al I'll catch you guys later" I tell Nora as the class ends.

"We have twenty minutes snow" She says collecting her things "Where are you going?"

I look at Scorpius Malfoy briefly, making a point of collecting my own things deliberaely slow. I really like Nora, apart from Dom she's my favourite roomate, but I can already see a curiosity spark on her black eyes, if I told her the whole school would know in a second, and my famil would be here in two.

"I have to talk to Hugo" I lie "Mum sent me a letter this morning"

"Oh" She says cleary dispointed "Well, I'll se ya on potions I guess. Just, don't disappear or your whole clan would hunt me down"

I laugh so hard I almost cry as she waves me off, her dark hair flipping around the back of her head. I would kill for a hair like that somedays, all my cousins say mine is the prettiest Weasley red they have seen, my crazy red curls that always get the atention around don't aree, though.

He's almost done when I take a look at him again, and I swallow hard. If dad saw me doing this he would freak, but then again, there's too much stubbornness in his head. Just because of great-grandfathers, and our grandfathers and our dads hated each other doesn't mean we have to. We just had ignored each other for most of our six Hogwarts years, but he doesn't seem that bad, maybe a little too confident but I can take that, I mean, I grew up with James.

I block his way out of our Ancient Studies class, he's at least a head taller than me and even if he's not acting threatening at all I feel the urge to turn around and run away. I don't, though, and when everyone else has already leave and I have not say a word yet, it starts to be a little uncomfotable. I mean, even more.

"Hey" he says politely. Apparently, as none of his friends are in this class, he doesn't seem to have the need to act like a prat.

"I need a favor" I blurt out, feeling the blush start on the back of my neck and cover my frackled face. Oh Merlin, I must look like a raddish (thank you, Weasley genes).

Malfoy arches an eyebrow, wich suprises me. I think is the first time on six years I've seen genuine curiosity on his eyes, it suits him , somehow, like he had been one of those boys who question everything not so long ago.

"You need a favor" he repeats, and my words on his mouth sound a lot more suggestive. I think I manage to blush even more, defying the laws of nature.

"It's not... I'm not...I didn't say it _that _way!" I protest trying to cool myself by taking shorts breathes "I just need you to switch your patrol night"

"Why would I do that?" he says leaning against the desk behind him gracefully, I wish I could mimic him, but I'm afraid of my clumsiness "I'm ok with Bree Walke as a partner"

"I know, but you like Raquelle Merryweath too, I mean, she's your housmate and all. It'll be nice if you could walk back to the dugeons with someone every Thursday, right? besides, that way our Quidditch training will not concide with our duties if you change with me, because I've patrol on Thurdays..."

"Weasley" he says, but I just ignore him, I tend to not be able to stop myself when I'm nervous.

"... And Bree Walke has a boyfriend, I mean, is not like you to are going to snog her or anything, that's not what I meant, beacuse she wouldn't, she's too nice to be a cheater"

"Weasley"

"... but Merryweath is single, and she's a year older but she's not bad looking at all, I think she likes you. Maybe, so maybe you would find that you like her back if you..."

"Weasley, you're rambling" he says again, grabing my chin softly to make me look at him.

I gasp a little loudy at the contact and he lets me go as if had suddenly burned him. Maybe I have, as my cheecks feel on fire. In my defense I'll say his hand is also pretty warm. I realize that I was expecting him to have cold skin, like he's made of stone or something like that, but he doesn't and I can't help but think about his pale faccions and the almost white hair, and his blue eyes and come to the conclusion than he doesn't look like stone at all, but made of light.

He clears his throat and I look to my feet like they're the most interesting thing in the world when I realiza I've been staring at him.

"We can switch turns if you want your training night off" over my eyelashes I can see he's staring at the floor too "I'm sure Walke won't mind"

"NO!" I yell, surprinding myself and making both of us jump

"Merlin woman" he mumbles "What do you want?"

"I want you to change partners with me" I confess

"Why?"

I take a deep breathe.

"Because I correct Raquelle Merryweath in front of the whole class a couple of weeks ago and now she's making my life a hell"

"So, tell that to Mason and Abercrombie" he reasons, and I think he's fighting the urge to roll his eyes "You know, the Heads?"

"Rachel won't change me" I say discouraged "She asked me to switch with her last year when she was with Brine and I refuse" I chew my inner cheek "I think she put me with Merryweath on purpose"

Scorpius seems to be considering it all for a couple of seconds, frowning a little.

"Raquelle knows she is with you anyway, she would tell Abercrombie if we try to switch"

"That's why I was thinking..." I try of "I heard you talking to Rachel yesterday" I confess a little ashamed, (but hey, they were talking right in front of me, I did not oversdrope) "She told you she owed you a big favor. So I was thinking...hoping...that you'll tell he you wanted to patrol with Merryweath, and she'll have to it"

"And then you'll owe me a favor" he says without misisng a breath.

_Oh_ I think.

"Oh." I say " Uhm... yeah, I gess"

"I'll do it"

"You will? Really?" I jump in my place. Thank Merlin.

He grins and I suddenly feel like I've done something wrong. He moves fluetly ti pick up his bag and I'm siddenly aware of what it is.

"No immoral favors" I tell him.

He smirks and raises an eyebrow.

"Define immoral" he says.

"I..um...I" now I must look like a radish with heatstroke "Nothing...you know..nothing of _that"_

He grins so hard his face might broke.

"Never took you for a dirty minded girl, Weasley. Don't worry, nothing of _that_ is fine with me" he asssures me as he goes trough the door.

"I'm not dirty minded" I mumble.


	5. How Anna got her problems

**Thank you for reading and follow! I hope you enjoy this. Let me know if somethinf is wrong I know it's a bit short, but the next xhapter will be the longest, you'll see. R&R!**

* * *

**Emily**

Today we have the pleasure of hearing Ethan McGowan's essay at Divination. Apparently, he's gonna almost drown two days of the same week. I rest my head on my hands and wonder how I'm gonna survive the whole year in this subjects as half of the class try to hide their laugh with little success. McGowan looks deadly serious as he reads, as Divination was really important to him.

I think Trelawney is actually drooling while looking at him.

"Thank you, Mr McGowan" Trelawney says when he finishes "We all admire how brave you sound considering your fate. You must be one courageous man, and we are really thakful"

"You are welcome" he answers like he has done us all a favor.

"And now!" Trelawney says trying to give it all too much drama "Mrs Duncan, you shall share your own fate. It's the moment"

Irene Duncan, a Slytherin girl with a really pretty black hair, scowls a little as she gots up. She's still red from all the chuckling and burst out laughing three times before actually been able to read her homework.

McGowan sits down and I find myself looking at him again. Side-view, his nose has personality, not in an aristocretic way, it just akes you wonder how many times has it been broken. There's a white scar right on the left corner of his mouth, you would think it would give him a tougher appearance, but his lips look just ready to lift up in a smile right on that point. His too glowing eyes don't help the bad boy cause, either. I notice for the first time ever that they look almos violet.

I guess I've know girls find him atractive for a long time - two of my doormmates, Eliza Monroe and her best friend Justine Bloomsdale, had a huge fight back on our fifth year because they got a crush on him at the same time, then Amber told them that Ria Rooth was all over him too and they joined forces just to see Meg Dale winning the big prize- I think I just bugger that fact off. He's on the most popular gang of our year (maybe of our school), I'm just goody-two-shoes Emily. Finding him attractive would lead me into absolutely nothing but, maybe, a broken heart.

What really catches my attention, tough, are his hands. They are incredibly masculine, the kind of hands that would know to handle a boat, or help you climb a cliff, or handle a hammer. The kind of hands right for a keeper.

I can't believe I never noticed that before. I just asumed by the way Amber talked about the tryout that I had outperformed them all with difference. I should have know Amber would be more focused on the way the guys looked up there that in actually counting how many times they managed to stop the Quaffle. But McGowan stop it every shot but one. If I wasn't so mad at him for taking the place that should be mine at the Gryffindor team, I would admit that's impresive.

The whole class burst out laughing. Seems thet Irene Duncan is gona drown twice this week too.

"Such a misfortune" Trelanwey says, wiping her eyes. I roll mine and she catches me doing it. "Ah, Miss Wood" she says in a singing voice "Could you please enlighten us with your destiny?"

I stand up and flush as soon as I feel everyone's eyes on me. But I read my essay doing a pretty good job preteding I realy believe what I say, although Trelanwey doesn't seem impressed, specially when Amber bust out laughing fot the fourth time and I can't help but giggle a bit. According to it I'm having the worst week ever, but luckely, it has nothing to do with water.

I'm pretty sure I hear Trelanway mumble something about wishing it all to came true as she waves me off without a comment. I want to tell her I just chose Divination because the alternative was Transfiguration and I'm way better at wand-less magic.

During a second, before I sit down, I think McGowan is looking at me. But when I look back, he's facing the opposite direction.

* * *

**Anna**

"That guy is checking you out"

I roll my eyes at my best friend, Brian Turner. After the fiasco with Connie -in Brian words, I personally think that fiasco doesn't describe good enough the situation of my (ex) best friend sleeping with my boyfriend- I decided that I should hung around more with guys. Guys don't shag you boyfriend. Actually, scratch that, they may. But the possibilities are less.

I'll take that.

Besides, Brian has been one of my closest friends sice he assured my my freckled nose was cute when we were eleven. He's just that kind of seet guy. The only problem is that he is obsessed with getting me a boyfriend so I forget Anderson and stop feeling alone when he's on a date with my doormmate Geena Cole.

"Who is?" I joke. It's the third time he says the same this breakfast.

"Revenclaw capitan. Rivers"

I raise my head so abruptly I'm actually afraid my neck is gonna broke. We lock eyes for a moment before I break the eye-contact, feeling all red in the face.

I wait until he seems to be engrosed again with his food to let my eyes roam freely over his face. His eyes look more green than blue today.

The first time I slept with Luke Rivers, his eyes were greener too.

It was three nights after I had discovered Connie and Roger doing the thing. The big End-of-the-Year party at the Revenclaw tower, because they had won the Quidditch Cup (even when we Hufflepuff were the ones who wone the House Cup at the end). I was still sad, and pissed and feeling alone, Brian told me a little bit of alcohol could help me with that and it sounded like a great idea, for some reason.

I had never had a lot of contact with Rivers before. We were on the same year, but just shared a couple of subjets and none friends in common. But the alchol didn't have effect over my sadness. Kissing him did. It was just my body reacting to him, no my feelings trying to take over, no my thought or conscience. Just his palms against my skin, my hips against his, his geen eyes so hungry that made me tremble.

My heart beating so fast it made me wonder if it could ever go to his normal speed again.

And probably the right thing would be feeling ashamed of my first time being with someone I barely knew just because I was a little pissed. Feel dirty. But all I feel is my blood screaming on my veins, wanting to do its will, everytime I'm near him.

Brian snaps his fingers in front of my face, making me come back to reality.

"Someone home?" he mocks nocking the side of my head.

"I just zoned out for a second" I tell him pushing his hand away.

"Sure" he says like he doesn't believe a word "I think Rivers is a good option" he adds in a knowing tone.

"I don't know what you mean"

He opens his mouth to answer, but before he can he's cut by Geena, who is sitting in fron of us, pointing with his spoon at some point behind me.

"What's wrong with Abby Finnigan?" she asks tossing her black hair out of her face.

I turn around at the same time Brian does. Abby is almost the same tone that her hair. Wich mans sh'e red.

Like red _red._

For a crazy moment, think she's glaring like a murderer torwards me, and I actually try to back off a bit hitting the table with my back and getting my elbow right in the middle of what I hope is some kind of jam

But when I look back to the Gryffindor table I see whats making her so angry.


	6. How Cassie got an idea

**This is were the good stuff starts. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Abby**

Potter is blowing kisses to me.

Freaking blowing kisses.

I mean, really, what kind of bloke does that?

People arond are starting to notice and turn around trying to see who is sending him the kisses to. I squirm in my sit and he smirks, surounded by his family and friends.

I'm going to kill him.

"Is Potter...?" says my firend Lina, her mouth slightly open and her eyes about to leave her face.

"No" I scowl.

I can feel my sisters' glances on me from their tables, their identical brown eyes -the exact same color of mine- wide open. I try to communicate with him from my sit, glaring at him hot faced, apparently, our non-verbal conversation doesn't work because he adds a wink to the kiss. That or he's not sacared at all by me.

Such a prat.

"He is" Lina insists "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" I cry "He's just trying to piss me off"

And he's accomplishing that. Half of the Great Hall is laughing at me now. Out of the corner of my eye, I'm pretty sure Proffesor Longbotton is trying hard not to smile and McGonagall is trying to take a look at whomever Potter is looking (A.K.A me). I burn my face on my hands. Between my fingers, I see Lucy Weasley arguing with Hugo and Louis, who are both red from lauhing, and Dominique being hold by her cousin Roxanne to prevent her for hitting Potter.

That reminds me we have our very firt training sesion in fifteen minutes. To exit the Great Hall have to pass right next to Potter. My stomach twist at the though. I'm gonna kill him.

"Abby" says a voice from my left, Cassie is sitting a couple of places down with some boys of her year. Her dark eyes flashing dangerously torwards Potter and his friends "Let's go. We have practice"

I nod thankfuly

"I'll go to" Lina says standing up.

"She's not gonna tell Quidditch secrets" I tell Cassie when I see that she's looking suspiciously at her.

Cassie's tanned skin blushes a little, but she smiles a bit at Lina and my friend smiles back.

People look expectan as we made our way to the exit, as I suppossed, Potter gets up too and meet us at the end of the Gryffindor table, right next to Holly and some of her friends. I see my little sister clench her fists and I can't help but smile a little, she's the size of a mouse.

"So.." Potter says smirking at me smugly "How about that date?"

I swear I actually hear a few people gasp. So dramatic. I wrinkle my nose with disgust and glare at him.

"You have to stop it" I warn.

"Stop what? Asking you on a date?"

"Yes" I say firmly "It's not a nice joke"

"Why does everyone think I'm not serious about this?" he says blinking really fast, his mouth slightly twisted in a grimace and passes a hand through his black hair, messing it even more.

A really pretty girl with an expresive face scoffs sitting next to Holly.

"Quit it, James" she says twisting her mouth in the exactly same way Potter does and throwing back a few strands of her really long and bright red hair.

I try to place her, because I know for sure that I know her, but it's not until Potter snaps "Mind you own bussiness Lily" when I realize she's his little sister. I can't believe I didn't recognised her before, even if she's really changed during the summer, she just looks even more like her mum.

"You kinda make them my bussiness when you alert the whole Great Hall" she snaps back.

Potter sticks out her tongue at her (how mature) but it surprisses me that he lets it be without a come back. I read once in a magazine that James' soft spot was Lily, he was her favourite brother. Altough why any girl will prefer Potter against his brother Al, who is a really sweet guy, is a mistery for me, I guess the magazine was right.

"Anyway, about the date?" he says turning to me again.

"No date" I tell him making my way torwards the exit, felling Lina and Cassie following close behind. I nod at Lily Poter as I reach the door, and she smiles brightly at me.

"I'm not giving up!" Potter yells to my back.

Yeah, good luck with that.

* * *

**Rosie**

Emily looks like she's been waiting all morning when I show up in the pitch ten minutes before the actual hour. It's still warm outside and she's wearing a pair of blue sweatpant shorts and a withe tank top, bitting her nails nervously.

"Morning" she greets "McGonagall said the lockers between Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's are ours. You can change there" she sais pinting to my jeans and my blouse. "she said she was giving us a uniform by the end of next week too"

"I just hope it's not pink" I tell her.

"Or orange"

I choose a withe locker and put on a pair of black short leggins and a big _Holyhead Hapies _top that belonged once to Aunt Ginny befor tossing all my things inside.

When I walk out, Anna's already on the pitch talking cheerfully with Emily, a boy and a girl who I assume are her friends are sitting on the blechers, she is extremely pale, but really pretty with her black hair cut aroun her chin, he has a prefect badge on his chest but doesn't really look like the serious tipe. They both smile at me when they catch me looking and I smile back, deciding I like them.

Abby looks furious as she marches down the pitch, Cassie and a tall Slytherin girl laughing behind. I wonder if any of them is friends with Malfoy,and if she would tell me how to pay my debt as soon as possible in case one is. I hate to owe something.

"Not a word" Abby says when we both reach Anna and Emily.

"About what?" I ask, winnig a murderous look. They all just shake their heads. I'm about to insist when the picture in front of me paralizes me "Oh Merlin" i mumble.

"I'm sorry!" Dominique cries getting closer. I wonder how anyone can look so good wearing some shorts and a black top. thak you veela great-grandmother "They wouldn't let me go" she explains pointing at our cousins, who are climbing the blechers cheerfuly "I made them swear they were loyal to us one by one"

Cassie's face looks doubtful for a minute, but Emily takes a look at them and nods.

"It's ok" she says moving her eyes from Lily to Ro and then to Lucy "I like your cousins" We all look at her and she makes a funny face "Your female cousins" she corrects. "Ok, we are gonna start with some laps. Poppy will catch us when she gets here. Came on!"

We do ten laps and then a bit of llying around exercices. During the real practice, Cassie actuaaly hist my brooms with a bludger and Dom and I got used to Anna's style. Emily is a great keeper, but she keeps glancing at the castle and her watch.

Poppy doesn't appear util half an hour later She's sweating and red, but she doesn't look tired, in fact, she kicks the grond so hard she suddenly rises way above the pitch.

"I have to tell you something" she says.

"You're late" Emily scowls getting the sitch from her pockett "Start training, you don't have time to do laps"

"I know I'm late, but I've a reason..."

"You can tell us latter Poppy" Emily cuts looking really serious.

"It's importan!" Poppy insists. Cassie and Abby got closer and she looks around for help "I heard the boys talking in the library"

"What boys?" I ask, interesed despite my best efforts.

"Quidditch boys!" she exclaims darkly.

"From what House?" Dom says. Curiosity must be a Weasly gen.

"All Houses. They were all togethrer. You wouldn't belive what they agreed to"

Wait, what?

"You can tell us after the training" Emily says pushig us to dissolve the group "Let's keep training"

"This is important!" Poppy asserts.

"Then it'll still be importat after half an hour"

"Fine!" Poppy snaps freeing the snitch from Emily's hand "I'll catch the danm thing"

I try to concentrate on the Quaffle, but after fifteen minutes of shouting Emily gives up, knowing we are too bussy thinking about the boys.

"OK!" she yells "LET'S GO DOWN!"

Anna helps her put all the balls back in place and the rest of us hurry after Poppy into the lockers room and surround her.

"I took back a book I've borrowed from the library wen I was heading back from my dorm after picking up my broom when I saw Jesse Fields, from my House, and Louis Weasley walking together. It was so strange that I followed them. They were all at the last table behind the Charms shef. Last week the Slytherin team was there withut Malfoy, lead by Flint. But today they were all together, even Malfot. The four teams. I was already late and I didn't want them finding I was spying, so I turned to leave when Flint started to talk. I think some of the other Houses thouh it was all a joke, but then he said that he knew how to beat us, girls, so everyone went silent and I hear very clear every word. According to him, we are "_Fluffy romantic teenagers_", so the plan is flirting with us to throw us off our game, he thinks if they get us to like them we won't be able to play against them in the pitch. He literally said that it was a win-win situation, they get to do whatever they are willing to do with us as long we were conviced het they liked us and stop thinking about Quidditch."

"Some boys started to talk but Flint said as long as not same team members flirt with the same girl it should be ok, the boys with a grfriend didn't have to do it, because they are enough single ones. I though they will argue, but nobody said nothing. Apparently, they all think it's a brilliant plan. I left after a minute of silence, didn't want to get caught"

First, I'm shocked. Trying to process Poppy's story. Then Dom says. "I'm gonna kill m family" and all I can see is red.

That assholes. They are my bloody cousins and brother! I'm gonna hunt them down and cut them in tiny pieces so they can never be put back together again. My teammates look from astonished to really angry. Abby's face pale noticeable and I'm afraid she's gonna faint, but then grits her teeth and looks like a killer. Anna bites her lower lip so hard it bleeds, I can't say if it's for anger or for consternation. Poppy's brown eyes, already wet, burst into silet tears.

"It'll probably work" Emily says dumdstruck "I mean, if we didn't know. We will actually fell for their act and loose our focus on Quidditch" She clenches her fists and narrows her green eyes, looking quite scary despite how petite she is "I'm going to kill them"

We rush to the door all together, trying to be the first out to be the first in lay our hands in the boys.

"Stop!" Cassie shouts, the rage cleary in every inch of her face "I know how to use it agains them"

"You do?" I ask astonished "Like, payback?"

"Think, ladies" she says as she grin evilly "Who are the hormonal teenagers in this story?"

Oh boy.


	7. How Poppy got a target

**Thank you all for the views and review. As always, i do not own JK Rowling's characters and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Cassie**

I never enjoy anything. I'm always waiting for whatever's next. I think everyone is like that. Living life in fast forward, never stopping to enjoy the moment. Too busy trying to rush through everything so we can get out with what we really are supposed to be doing with our lifes.

But then I get this, flashes of clarity. When, for a second I stop and I think, wait, this is it. This is my life. I better slow down and enjoy it.

I'm definitely enjoying this.

"It's not gonna work" Emily repeats for the third time, bitting her pikie's nail "They're gonna suspect if we are drooling all over them suddenly"

"We won't do that. We just have to flirt back when they do, leave them wanting more" I explain "Let them start and confuse them with mixed signals, hints of liking them if it wasn't for Quidditch"

"I'm in" Anna says, braiding her wavy brown hair "As long as I don't have to come close to Anderson"

Right. She was the gossip of the school last year, after she refused to sleep with her boyfriend and he slept with her best friend. I like the determination in her eyes, though. She wants revenge, that could be useful.

"Came on" I say to Dominique, becaue she looks like the type who won't have a problem with flirting a bit "You would right?"

She scofs and her strawberry blonde cascades down her back when she sahkes her head.

"I hate everyone thinks I'm a slut because I'm part Veela" she says angrily "I want to kill someone everytime I hear the suggestions."

For someone so pretty, she looks scary as hell. I'll give her that.

"She didn't mean it like that" Rose comes to my rescue, puting a calming hand on Dominique's shoulder, but she shots me a warning look when her cousin doens't notice, one that says she'll send their whole family after me if I did meant it like that.

I trhow my hands up in a surrender gesture. I'm not a failure as a witch, bu I've seen Lily Potter reduce to dust a quill when we were suppossed to make it smaller. Not taking that risk, thank you very much.

"I'm in too" Popy says knoting her tie just like the rules say it should be done. We all look doubfuly at her.

"What?" she says irritaded "I want a chage!"

"Okay...I guess" Dominique acepts getting our attention "Just messing around with their head a bit" she shrugs "And just if they act first".

"They will" Poppy says, one hand on her hip "Just wait"

"I don't know...it doesn't fell right" Emily says looking at her fit "I know I sound like a prude but playing with them like that..."

"We are not doing it if you are not" Anna asserts, looking at us like daring us to desagree "You are the capitan, but it's not about feeling. It's just play their own game"

"I'm not gonna say yes to that date with Poteer in order to win in Quidditch" Abby, who has been quite pale and looking like crying since Poppy told us about the boys, says making a face.

Rose looks astonished and I hear Dominique mumbling something like "I'll explain later" to her.

"Yo don't have to" I explain "It's not about letting them do us or something. No feelings." as soon as I say it, I realize that's what is been holding Emily and Rose "It's just messing with their heads. You know, they don't expect us responding to their advances so qickly and then turn them down when they thik they¡ve got us. It's just about sitting close to them, show a bit of skin and then go suddenly."

Abby nods. Emily and Rose exchage a look, wearing the exact same expresion despite being complete different.

"I'll do it if you promes to leave my brother and Al alone" Rose says, a hand on her hip and her fiery curly hair cascading down 'till the curve of her back, giving her a feisty expression "And Louis" she adds looking at Dominique.

"And James" Dominique says. Some of us groan "He's a really good bloke, really, he just acts a bit like a prat sometimes" Abby mumbles something and Dominique's chin goes up proudly "That's Rosie's and mine condition. We won't do it if you don't swear"

"Mine condition too" says Emily joining them "I know that leaves half of the Griffindor team out. But I have two older brothers and I think it's fair we don't mess with families"

"It's fine with me" Anna and I say almost at the same time.

"Yeah, I have a brother too" Poppy agrees.

"Fine" Abby growns when we all look at her "But I'm not being nice to him if he keeps messing with me"

* * *

**Poppy**

I'm returning another book to the library when my bracelet starts to glow.

Merlin.

I yelp and Madam Pince shots me a very nasty look. I mouth an apology and look carefully to my wrist, but the purple stone is dark again. Well, it's suppossed to be a protection bracelet, so I guess if it glows it's because it's working. Did someone just ried to jinx me? A Slytherin girl coughs behind me and I move out of the way, sacaning the room. Liam Wells is sitting alone in a table next to the window, he looks really focused on whatever he's reading, but his wand out of his pocket and on the desk. That twit.

I practically run to his table, earing another disgusted look from Pince.

"Did you just tried to jinx me?" I hiss, taking advantage of his sitting position to use my short height against him.

"What?" he asks with a puzzled expresion.

" Did you, just tried, to jinx me?" I repit pointing at his wand on the table.

"Why wold I do that?"

"I don't know" I admit "But somene did and your wand is out"

"It's annoying to have it on my pocket when I'm sitting for a long time" he says "And how would you know if somebody tried to jinx you?"

"I just know" I shurg "And no one else has a reason to do it here"

"And I do?" he says looking annoyed "Why? Because we exchaged two sentences last week?"

"No" I say, my face turning red _because you've agreed with the other Quidditch player to take us down._

"Ok" he says, leaning his head condescendingly, like he's talking to a little girl "Can end the chapter now?"

I recognize chapter three from our Potions class. I haven't finished it either. I turn on my heels and leave without a word, looking for an empty table. There's none and the free sits are in tables practically full with seventh years. I bit my lip. My room would be a mess if I go now, with Becca and the girls chating around, they have probably finished all their homework by now.

"Hey" I say rocking on my feet, standing next to Wells again. He spots me and sighs heavily, like getting ready for a torment. "Can I sit here? it's kinda of full back there"

"Oh" he says looking to the other tables "Ok"

"Can I sit too?" Cameron Avery, a Slytherin beater and also a fifth year, interrupts appearing out of nowhere.

Wells shrugs and Avery takes the chair out for me gallanty. I froze for a minute, looking him suspiciusly before sitting and muttering a thaks. Cameron Avery does not look like the gentelman tipe, he's tall and wears his dark hair just long enough to tie it, showing his earring. Wells coughs quietly and Avery winks at me before finally sitting. So, it's about "_The flirting tacting". _I should have known.

We stay like this- me trying to read, Wells deeply engrossed and Avery trying to get my attention and touch me every way possible- during the hour that takes me read the potions' chapter twice. After the first forty mintes, I conclude that Avery is as good as anyone to start Cassie's plan against boys.

I'm kinda of expecting Wells to say something to hit on me, but he doesn't and I feel the dissapointment in my stomach. I mean, I'm not the prettiest girl, but he hasn't a chance with my older teammates. Maybe he's going after Cassie, which will be probably best for the team because she won't mess up.

Knowing this doesn't make me feel better.


	8. How the first game went

**Thank you for all the visits! As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'm waiting to hear you opinion about the best couples.**

* * *

**Emily**

"Anderson seems to be having some kind of attack after his chaser Parker has scored for the third time...While Lucas Rivers seems to be ready to kill his keeper Williams... I'll wait 'till the end of the game though, then beat the crap out of him..."

"Weasley!"

"Sorry, Proffessor" Hugo Weasley says flashing a cheesy smile to McGonagall, but he does not seem sorry at all "As I was saying, the Revenclaw keeper is not having his best day but neither does Hufflepuff seeker..."

"I can't believe I trusted Fred Weasley on this. Of course he would choose a replacement as bad a s him" I hear McGonagall mumble as we pass her by, before hiting the back of Hugo's head.

As the first Quidditch game of the school year, Revenclaw agains Hufflepuff is a big event and the whole bleachers are already finally get Amber out of her dorm and into the pitch.

"I can't believe I'm late" I hiss her as we practically jump over two Hufflepuff fourth years trying to find some place away from the PA system "I should have at least half of my notes already done"

"Are you actually gonna write them?" She asks pushing some first years to make us a seat a good enough distance from McGonagall and her furious look.

"Yep" I say taking my pen out of my back pocket. It was actually George Weasley who gave it to me as a present a year ago, once I undestood how to use it, it became a lot more comfortable than a quill.

"What's that?" Amber asks wrinkling her nose as she's afraid the pen is gonna bite her.

"A pen" I sigh."Like a muggle quill"

"THIRTY TO TWENTY, HUFFLEPUFF WINNING"

"Hey!" Abby says making her way through the crowd torwards us, followed by a girl with long sandy hair and Abby's eyes. She pushes the first years again and puts a face back at them when they shot her nasty look "This is my sister Livie, Revenclaw fifth year" she introduces us to the sandy-haired girl, she's the one who knew none female had played Qidditch at Hogwarts for eight years.

"Hi" I mumble "I'm actually trying to take notes about Quidditch strategies so.."

"Want me to help? I was bored as hell down ther with the smart-asses"

Her sister says something offensive, but Abby is already making herself a sit next to me and she just glares at her. Amber doesn't seem to mind, as she starts to talk with Livie about soem Muggle novel she's currently reading. I vaguely hear her saying something about not having smart enough friends, but I bite back my tongue and concentrate on copying what Abby is already saying.

"Ravenclaw chaser Boot waits too much to catch the ball, he overanalizes it and that's why when they realize Hufflepuff has another Quaffle in... Hufflepuff seeker is still to green, he's too nervous on that broom. Bet he's easily distracted. Olson is a good keeper, but he is positioned as to protect more his left side, he's slower going to his right." she says without missing a breath, the stops to peek over my shoulder and make sure I've got everything.

"TEN POINTS TO REVENCLAW!" Hugo Weasley shouts.

It's really a great day to play, and based on the comments of people around us, it's being a remarkable game. Urgh. I hate to take notes.

"Oh came on" Abby says following my gaze to the sky "I'll write some notes now"

I hand her the notebook grateful.

"Parker and Marshall are really well blended." I describe following their flight with the Quaffle against the sunny sky "Anderson is too focus on leading, though, that's why they are about to.."

"RIVERS CATCHES THE QUAFFLE!" Hugo Weasley informs.

"Yeah, that. So Anderson is a bit tense and..."

"LIAM WELLS TAKES REVENCLAW'S CHASER BOOT WITH A GOOD BUDGLER AND HUFFLEPUFF SCORES" Weasey interrupsts me.

"And his beater has pretty good aim" I add, Abby writes furiously and I notice she has ink on her cheek. "Rivers and McDougall are really good chasers though, that balances the game even with Boot down"

"Rivers also looks pretty hot in Quidditch robs" Amber adds out of nowhere, before I can fully process it, I see Abby has already written the exact quote next to our strategies.

I'm about to say something, but when I open my mouth, something catches my eye from the air and I realize the seekers have spotted the snitch a second before the rest of the bleachers do.

The Revenclaw seeker, Fields is faster than Hufflepuff's Matt Parker, but even from this distance where I can only see yellow and blue spots flying above us I can tell Fields is too far away from the snitch. They both let their brooms fall sharply torwards the ground, hunting the golden ball only they can perceive. None of the other players is moving, the whole pitch seems to be holding its breath in silence. Even Hugo Wesley is completely still.

Suddenly, Parker stops in the air and lets out a cry of joy, holding his right fist up.

Game off.

* * *

**Anna**

"You coming?" Geena asks me when Brian and her stop sucking each other faces off in a victory kiss. "We want to be on the common room when the party starts"

"Sure" I answer with my best fake cheerfulness.

She looks at me squinting for a few seconds.

"Are you ok?" Brian asks in a doubtful voice.

I swallow hard, feeling an absolute traitor. In my defense I'll say it's the first time ever I whished my own house team to loose. And it's not even that exctly, I diddn't want them to loose, I just didn't want Anderson to win.  
"I'm great" I assure them "I just think I should go and try to find Emily before "

"Why?"

"Oh... I was thinking about inviting her to the party... and discuss some things about the game before that..."

"Right" Brian scans my face closely, and I have to fight back the need of nibble my inner cheek.

"I'll se you there" I say walking backwards and tripping with my own feet.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Geena insists, but she's smiling and waving to some of our house mates as they pass us by.

"I'm just clumsy. You two get going"

Brian holds back for a second, but he can read on Geena's face how much she wants to be in the common room as well as I can, so he ends up letting her drag him with the rest of our house torwards the casttle.

I jump from the bleaches and walk through the Quidditch pitch. Revenclaws shot me dirty looks as I made my way through their section on my yellow and black uniform, some fifth years even shout a couple of nasty adjetives. I walk around for at least ten minutes, ignoring everyone after they all are finally gone. Then, I hide behind the corner of the Revenclaw locker room, biting my lower lip unil I can't practically feel it anymore.

Two male figures are the first to emerge, in utter silence. They are at the other end of the pitch by the time another four boys exit the lockers, they are talking quietly, but I get mst of the conversation from my spot.

"We can still win it was just one game" some voice I don't know says.

"We know that" answers Andrew McDougall, whose voice I'm able to recognize after being his partner at Herbology during our fists four years "And he knows that too, he is just pressured because he's the capitan"

"It has nothing to do with that. I didn't catch the snich" a third voice, I assume Field's, adds distressed.

"Luke just needs some time alone, ok?" McDougall says cleary tired of the conversation" It's not like he's gonna drown himself in the showers. Let's just go."

I think someone answers him, but they are moving and I can't hear them anymore.

I wait standing against the wall until the sun starts to burn my face. I hesistate for a moment, contemplating the idea of leaving now that none damage is done, but McDougall comment about drowing keeps ringing in my head so I walk to the front door of the lockers room and I count to three before opening it.


	9. How girls made some moves

**Thank you all for reading this, and for you favs, follows and reviews. Hope you like this!**

* * *

**Rose**

Patience is overrated.

That's why I find myself standing next to the dungeons' entrance right after dodge Dom and Al after the Quidditch game with the promess I'll see them later in hufflepuff's party. Just a little amoung of slythern's are leaving their common room to joing the party, but every single one of them looks weird at me as they pass by. Finally, I see a glimpse of blonde hair and Malfoy appears turning around the corner.

"Hey" I say blocking his way "You going to the Hufflepuff party?"

He stops in his tracks and raises an eyebrow at the same time he frowns. i wonder how that's even possible.

"Not really" he says trying to pass me by my right without much success.

"Where are you going then?" I say before I can help it.

"Just...somewhere." he seems to think for a moment before adding "Alone"

"Just somewhere alone? That could be nice, I guess, I mean, if you are not the social type which you cleary aren't, I didn't mean to cal you antisocial either, just not really interesed in being around a big crowd, I guess. so somewhere alone might be nice if soemwhere is a nice place"

He just stares at me, and I swear I see the corners of his mouth going up for a second.

Some slytherin girls pass us by, walking slower deliberately to have a better look and probably a better hearing. i can almost see the hint of gossip glowing in their eyes.

"Have you lost something?" Malfoy growns at them, making them walk a little bit faster.

He grabs my arm and pulls me into a corridor as soon as they are out of sight. I stuble a little by the sudden move and when I'm able to steady myself again I find him leaning casually agins the wall.

"So... did you came here to invite me to go to that hufflepuff party with you?" He asks with a dramatic sigh.

My mouth falls open.

"I wasn't inviting you!" I exclaim "I was just trying to find a conversational point!"

"Conversational point?" he repeats, there's something in his voice that makes me thing he finds my funny somehow, like he's trying hard to not laugh at me "Did you just made that up?"

"No." I consider it for a moment "I don't know. Maybe. I just wanted to be nice with you, you know? as polite people do? Starting a conversation with a nice point, then moving forward and get to the real point"

"Do you always talk this much?" He asks, and again the corners of his eyes wrinkle a little.

"Just when I'm nervous" I admit rocking back and forward on my feet."So anyway" I see when he opens his mouth "I just came here to ask you if you have already thought of a favor you want for me"

"No" he says easily "And you don't need to worry about that"

I look at him accusingly.

"I don't like owing." I say as I walk backwards and he stands straight again, both cleary feeling the conversation is over "I just want to get it over, so think fast"

"You're not very patient, are you?"

"Patience is overrated"

* * *

**Cassie**

"Who's the lucky guy?" My roommate Faye Novikov asks me when I step in Hufflepuff common room.

It's the first time I've ever been here, it's round and home-like, and has what seems to be the biggest windows of Hogwrts. A great change from the dungeons, I wouldn't mind spending time around in this room.

"What?" I ask Faye looking at her again.

"Who are you dressing for?" she explains pointing at my skiny jeans and silver blouse with her drink.

"One never knows, right?" I say nodding to her red dress.

"Sure" she giggles"There're some cute boys"

"Bet they are" I say "So, any alcohol?"

She shakes her head and hands me her plastic glass, it's butterbeer. She shrugs as I drinking it in one gulp.

"Have you seen Poppy?"

"Moore?" She asks "I've seen her with some Revenclaws , they were by the back windows like ten minutes ago. "

"Ok, I'm gonna look for her"

It's not exactly a wild party, but the room is quite full, I made my way through the crowd until I reach the windows, but all I find there is a very pissed Dominique. It's so weird to see her alone - she's like the school princess along with Lily Potter - and with her beautiful face twisted with angry that I get closer to her.

"Have you seen Rosie?" she asks me rolling her blue eyes at what now I notice to be her cousin Albus Potter and a blonde girl deeply entertained.

"Nope" I answer as I take a step away from them. "You seen Poppy?"

"No, sorry" she says shaking her head. "Oh Merlin" she blurts out pulling my by the collar of my blouse to block her from the sight "Just. Stay. Still"

"Who are you hidding from?" I say not moving at all.

"Summers"

I think for a second.

"Sixth year Ravenclaw? Blonde and tall? You dated him like a year and a half ago?"

"That's him" she says suspiciously "You know him?"

"No. He's just one of this blokes around my age actualy taller than I am" I explaind shrugging "But he just has this think around him, you know, like he's the boyfriend your parent would love you to have?"

"Yeah" she says laughing a bit "Not your type I'm guessing"

"Good game" she adds to a group of Hufflepuff passing by before I can really answer, I recognize fifth year beater Wells and sixth year chaser Jones amog them.

"Pretty amazing, right?" Jones asks almost glowing with joy, then his attention drives away from Dominique and focus on me "Hey, you the girl's beater right?"

"That's me" I comfirm "Cassandra Zabini"

"Good. You should meet Liam Wells here" Jones says pointing to the other beater.

Liam Wells is as tall as I am, with auburn hair and brown eyes, altogether he has this look of noce guy that I usually don't go for, but when I catch him looking at me again after Jones has started talking again I smile and move a little closer to him.

* * *

**Anna**

When I step into Revenclaw's lockers a shower is indeed on, but nobody is under the water. As a good muggleborn, I've been raised into the believe that wasting our pecious natural resources is a terrible thing to do, so I lean to turn it off.

"Hey"

I scream on the top of my lungs and turn around so fast that I trip and my back hits the shower button again, effectively getting a water cascade over me.

"Woha there" Rivers says pulling my out of the shower and stoping it "You ok O'Shea? Didn't mean to scare you"

"I'm fine" I mumble as I squirm my jersey "I may have to take this off though"

"Already?" He asks smirking a bit.

I turn crimson and mumble something unintelligible looking anywhere but him.

"Relax, O'Shea. I know what you mean" He starts to walk torwards the back of the room ans turns around when he notices I'm not following him "Came on, you'll freeze"

He leads me to a small room in front of the bathrooms with a desk, a couple of whiteboards and a big couch, it's some kind of office I guess.

"Capitan office" He says like reading my mind "I guess Wood has one too"

"Maybe" I say standing by the door while he does something I can see with some boxes "We haven't really spent much time in the lockers yet"

"Okay. So, you should put this on while you dry your clothes" he says handing me a blue jersey. "unless you're really good with drying spells"

I take the jersey and he smirks a bit again.

"Turn around" I command.

"Aye, capitan" he says doing so. I change my jersey and blouse as fast as I can, but I find myself trusting him enough to not be worried about him suddenly turning to look at me.

"So" he says after a couple of minutes, his back still facing me "What are you doing here?"

"I..um..I just...I hear someone talking about you drawning yourself after the game... you know...like really bad. I just thought I should...come"

He turns around so fast I almost miss it, and suddenly I'm pressed against the wall.

"Who told you that?" he hiss.

"What? No. I..I heard you teammates talking... They haven't told anyone"

"Oh" he says leting me go "Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine" I assure him "Are you?"

"I'm just...tense. The last thing I need it's someone saying I was trying to drawn myself. I'm so sorry"

I touch his arm tentatively and he doesn't move,I'm with taking it as a good signe.

"You played great, you know that, right?" I whisper softly.

"I still lost" he whispers back.

And I kiss him.

Which probably would be completely wrong, but given our kind-of-story, it's just the right thing to do. He relaxes and corresponds so fast, and hungrily that I just know he's stopping thinking. Just like I did back when I find him when my life was going so wrong. I remember the ecstasy of the nothing.

"I thought this was not happening again" he mumbles when we finally break apart, that stupid smirk again on his face." Oh, and I think you should keep my jersey"

"Well, if you don't want to do it..." I whisper back.

He actually laughs softly against my neck. And then I just let go, feeling my body take all the control, my sense of touch intensifying while the rest of them disappear. And it feels so, so right it makes me wonder, just for a split of a second, how wrong it's gonna turn at the end.

But then I notice his eyes are really green today.

I just can't stop.


	10. How the actual war began

As always, thak you for the support and sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'ld work on that. R & R & enjoy!

* * *

**Emily**

Two brothers. That's my answer when somebody asks my why am I so competitive.

Which by the way I am not.

"WEASLEY. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

Dominique and Rose look at me from their safe distance with big inocent eyes.

"IT WAS A CLEAR SHOT!" I yeel at them both "I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO STOP THE QUAFFLE! NOT IF OUR GAME IS IN TWO WEEKS"

"Sorry" mumbles Dominique, who was the one who actually tried to score.

"Are you ok, Emily?" adds Rose looking at me with a concerned expression. "I know you want to win but we still have..."

"But nothing" I snap back "We are gonna win. Just like that. Got it?"

"Aye, Capitan" Dominique says pretending to do a military salute.

I throw the Quaffle back at her.

"Just keep practicing the plays"

We really need to win this. If we loose our first game nobody will take us seriously. I'm afraid McGonagall is gonna think again and ban our team if she sees we can't do it.

The autumn has finally come with the end of October, and while the casttle is getting ready for Halloween (just a week left) we have been freezing more and more every evening while flying around the pitch. The tank tops and shorts are not longer at sight, and today Abby is wearing the first hoodie (a blue one from Puddlemere United, bet dad will love her). Cassie and her both are doing a great jop hitting with the budglers some muggle football balls we've charmed to fly around and act as objetives. Poppy's caught the snitch two times in an hour.

So maybe I am being a little over competitive.

I do a some of laps around the pitch, pretending to slow down to look at my team, but as usually after the second turn my head is too focused on the green grass below me, and the fact that my feet are not touching it, and how beautiful the sky is over my head.

I was born from two Quidditch-obssesed parents, how was I supposed to not have the air in my veins?

"OK" I yell when the three chasers do the play I wanted them to perfectly "THAT'S ENOUGH FOR TODAY"

As per usual, they land so fast I can barely perceive them and I'm left alone to keep the balls in their box, mumbling under my breath. I levitate the trunk, too tired to move it along and too short to place it on it's shelve in the capitan's office.

We are all half dressed after showering when the door suddenly bursts open. I scream and try to put on my clean t-shirt to cover my black bra. Dominique is not that nice and points with her wand to whoever is comming in. There's a blue flash and a crash sound and when my t-shirt is finally where it's supposed to be I see Lucy Weasley paralyzed in front of us.

"Oh Merlin" Rose shouts not bothering to put her skirt on as she walks torwards her orange-haired cousin "Dom, take the spell back"

"Geez Lu, don't do that" complains Dominique, but she lets Lucy go anyway "So, where's the fire?"

"Lily told me to come and get you" Lucy says, gesturin in the exact same way Rose does "She said it was important and you all should see it"

"See what?" Rose says going back to dress herself with calm.

"I'm not sure" Lucy admits "But it seemed important"

"You do know that Lily has a tendency to overreact, right Lu?" Dominique as calm as Rose is.

Lucy shrugs easily and smiles brightly.

"She did seem worried though, like crazy worried" she insists waving her arms, I notice she has a amazing dragon drawn with what seems to be simple ink all over her right wrist, the Weasley-Potter clan says in a lot of interviews that Lucy is the artist of the family, if she's drawn that hungarian horntail they were not exagerating.

"Maybe we should hurry" I say looking away from the dragon "I mean why would you cousin call the whole team?"

Rose frowns a bit and exchanges a look with Dominique over Poppy's blonde head.

"You might be right" She admits lacing her shoes faster "Let's go, just in case"

"Where do we have to go?" Cassie asks frowning.

"To the boathouse"

"The boathouse?" Poppy asks "Is that even open?"

"A lot of people use it" Anna says "Nobody checks it during the whole year, the boats are just used September first so a lot of sixth and seventh years use ir to hung around when they're not meeting for an official club reunion or something. They tend to get lost and ask a hufflepuff on their way dpwn there"

"What kind of non-official clubs reuninon?" Rose ask a bit pale.

"I don't know, to snog sometimes, to do Quidditch bets, or small parties, there used to be a group of swimmers that went there to practice because the lake was frozen during winter, I wonder if they still do that"

"Lets's just go" I say getting my backpack "I don't think Lily Potter wants to show us all a swimming team"

* * *

**Poppy**

The boathouse is so full of people by the time we get there that the crowd goes out the door. However, people let Rose and Dominique enter when they see them, advantages of being a Weasley I guess.

Emily grabs me roughly and pushes me right behoind Dominique, but we loose Cassie, Anna and Abby on our way. The cave's been decoreated to have the color of the three houses and apart from the piece of lake with the boats and some sand it has a stone zone with some panels and tables with muggle games.

I would like to play a normal chess game once in a while.

As we get to the center of the room, I see Lily Potter making faces with her expresive eyes and placing herself firmly between a group of three or four boys and her curly-haired cousin Roxanne, who is gesturing furiously.

Maybe letting Rose and Dominique pass had nothing to do with Weasley advantages.

"What's going on?" Dominique asks, being the warned one.

"Rosie!" Lily exclaims, though "Thank Merlin"

"What's wrong?"

"Your cousin is crazy. That's what's wrong" One of the boys answers before Lily can.

Roxanne says some words I'm not really comfortable repeating and Rose's eyebrows shot up in a displeasure gesture.

"Roxy" Dominique says firmly "Did you hit him?"

I realize the boy's left cheek is actually pretty red. Emily pushes me away softly. Rose's eyebrows reach her hairline.

"It was in self defence!"

"It was not!" the boys shots back quickly.

"You insulted them!" Roxanne snaps pointing at us wildly.

"I just bet against them!"

"Bet?" Emily interrupts while Dominique and Lily hold back Roxanne.

"Welcome to the official office of Hogwarts Quidditch bets" Another boy of the group against Roxanne, a seventh year Slytherin big as a closet, says with and adverticing voice. "Would any of you ladies want to bet?"

"No they won't" Rose says firmly stepping in front of me with both hands on her hips "You're compromising to a lot if you do this" she says turning a bit torwards me and Emily "Teachers don't aprove this, you'll end up owing to half of the school and you pact to bet in every single game or you have to pay double. I had to stop Hugo for getting himselfs here last year"

Slytherin advertising boy doesn't look happy at all.

"Then you should control your cousin" he hisses "We don't ban people to expres how big of assholes you are trying to play Quidditch down here"

"Take that back!" Lily shouts angrily, and a lot of girls around cheer her.

Lily Potter just has that effect on people, she's the girls every other girl wants to be and every boy wants to date- And you really, really, really should hate her, but she's so nice, and sweet and genuine that you'ld never be able to do so.

"Let's just go" Dominiue says grabbing Lily's arm and eying the advertising boy cautiously "You shouldn't be her in the first place"

"No! That's the thing!" both Roxanne and Lily exclaim at the same time "Girls are betting crazily for you guys, you should see the panels. Boys don't seem to agree though, and I swear Minnie Samuels and Greg Reinolds had a huge fight on the common room over this, and Frida Kent and Samuel Hughne broke up, and they've been together for a year now."

"It's true" Roxanne insists when she sees our disbelief faces "We came her to check if it was true. And the school seems to be part in a half. Not only on the bets, people are getting furious with the oppsite sex for every single stupid thing, usually starting the argument with the girls can/can't play issue"

"That has nothing to do with us" Emily says "We just want to play Quidditch. Let's get out of here"

We start following her on our way out, pushing the crowd and ignoring the voices that call us back angrily. Once we are out, though, Emily calm expression fades and she looks worried and pale to the Weasley girls.

"It's really that bad?" she asks "I mean, the relationships fight and everything"

"Yeah" Lily answers honestly "It started like a month ago, but it's getting worse. I swear people are not talking because of fights having to do with get on your side or on the boys'"

"Crap" Emily mutters "You should tell Potter about this. Actually I should tell the other capitans about this and find a way to stop it. Taking sides... this is not a war"

"Well, apparently it is" Roxanne says, grimacing when Dominique's hold on her shoulder grows stronger "You have started a sexes-war"


	11. How to spend a Halloween day

**A bit more of interaction on this chapter, as always thank you for the support. Read, review, choose your favourite characters and enjoy!**

* * *

**Abby**

"Happy Halloween" Potter says suddenly as he slips in the space between me and the wall and starts to walk alongside me.

I bite my tongue to contain a surprised yelp and glare at him for a second. He looks different with a pair of black jeans on instead of the uniform pants, but then again, I guess my favourite skinny jeans and a blue jersey change me a bit too.

"Can I help with something, Potter?" I snap turning my head and refusing to look at him.

"How about a date?" He says with his big easy smile.

For a secont, I flush from head to toe, but then soem girl passing ud by snorts at me and I remember this is just some kind of mean joke.

"How about you leaving me alone to tease someone else?"

I sart to walk faster, hoping to leave him behind, in the crawd of students, but his legs are much longer and his stride adapts easily to mine.

"Are you in a hurry?" he asks ironically.

I sigh heavily and stop in my tracks, facing him and trying to put myself and extra inch or two. Not that it would help, he's a head taller than me and I have to lift my chin to look him in the eye.

"Bugger off, Potter"

His smile widens even more.

"Come on a date with me, Finnigan"

"Stop being an ass"

"Stop bossing around"

"I'm not bossing around"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"SHUT UP!"

"Merlin, woman" He says shaking his head "You're gonna burn my ears down"

I open my mouth to answer something nasty (don't know what exactly, yet) but the shirt below his denim jacket catches my attention.

"Holyhead Harpies?" I say pointing to the golden claw printed on the green cloth.

"Uh?" he looks to his own chest, like he has complety forgot what t-shirt he has on "Oh, yeah. Valmai Morgan gets us one every Chritsmas"

"As in Valmai Morgan the Harpies Manager?" I ask excitely (truth be told, I have to contai myself from jump up and down like some crazy fan)

"Are you bipolar or something, love?" Potter says, the corner of his eyes wrinkling a bit.

"Just a fan. It's one of my favourite teams, although the number one is Ballycastle Bats" I say, the I pause for a moment an frown before adding "And don't call me love"

"Ballycastle Bats?" Potter says opening the door of the stairs for me "Really?"

"They are the second most successful team in the British and Irish Quidditch League" I defend "Besides, my dad is from the part of Ireland where the team was born. What's your favourite team?"

He leans his head and points in a funny way to his shirt.

"Really?"

I thought girls weren't supposed to play Quidditch"

"Please. I never said that, just picked Ethan instead of Emily because he's bigger. And I didn't want my cousins to play because it's dangerous, and it's competition·

"So, you're a fan of the Holyhead Harpies?" I insist doubful.

"Yep" he says making the _p _pop a bit too loud "Fan number one, if you ask me. I hate they don't let blokes play, I would try to go in the team as soon as I left Hogwarts if they did"

"Oh"

Wearing a Holyhead Harpies' shirt is one thing that most blokes around here won't do, but the truth is that a bloke admiting in public that he's fan of the only all-female team in the League, specialy if he's our age, it's a really weird thing ( an probably brave too, but his ego is already big anough without him knowing that)

"Well, If I wanted to be a Quidditch player I would try out for the Holyhead Harpies too" I confess "I think I would be proud to stand from feminism and all that"

"Well, I could get tickets for a game" Potter says "It would be a nice date"

"It would be superb" I agree "Maybe you could get a couple for me to invite some hot bloke, yeah?"

James frowns for a second, but then a laugh, deep and low, bubbles from his chest.

"You're rough" he tells me, and he nodds like he's recognizing my victory.

"So..what do you want to be?" he asks as we step on the corridor of the forst floor that will lead us to the last flight of stairs.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"You said _If I wanted to be a Quidditch player..._ before." he says jumping in front of me and walking backwards to face me with a hugh grin "So, what do you wanna be?"

I'm about to say that I have no idea when a fourth year runs by followed by a really angry-looking other and pushes Potter out of the way. He wobbles and a panick look crosses his brown eyes, I try to grab him but he's way too tall and heavy for me, so when he falls down the stairs he drags me with him.

We roll against each step painfully in a mess of tangled bodies. I hit roughly my chin and my left knee, Potter also growls with pain a couple of times before we both let out a cry when we finally collide agains the floor. Although I must say he's the one who took the worse part, as I partialy land above him.

I push myself into a sitting position and my head spins so fast I'm afraid I'm gonna hit the floor again, Potter mumbles something and hisses as he does the same.

I think people has started to surround us, because I hear a thousen of voices and some giggles, but i keep my head down for a couple of seconds more.

"Mmmm...Abs?" the voice is light and closer that the others, I look up slowly to find my sister Summer staring at me, her darks eye very wide. "You may want to..umm..move?" she suggests.

"Or maybe not" Holly appears on my vision field, her short sandy hair going in all directions and her fringe perfectly combed.

I blink at them confused before turning my head to face Potter. I let out a yelp. His face is much closer than I've thought. In fact, _my_ face is almos on his neck, and I realize I'm sitting practically on his lap, my legs on each side of his hips. he lift his head and smiles smugly at me.

I stand up so fast I trip a bit with my own feet.

"Easy there, Finnigan" Potter says getting up with al the grace of a lion, like he is not aware of all the people looking "You'll hurt someone"

"Shut up" I snap at him, still red-faced.

"You're late" Livvie, the alwas know-it-all, speaks up ignoring Potter "Mum and dad will be already waiting for us in Hogsmeade to have lunch"

"Shut up" I repit, glaring at my sister this time.

"Lovely" Potter says grinning "So your parents are coming to see you, now I get why you said no to our date"

I swear some girls close to us actually laugh a bit. Well, thank you gender-partners, I'm already aware he would never be seriously interested in me, but a little more of lower self-esteem never hurts.

"I said no" I answer calmly, pushing my sisters torwards the exit "Beacuse I'ld rather date the gigant squid"

* * *

**Rose**

"I love Halloween" Albus says as we walk out the Three Broomsticks.

"You just say that because Lyn Ferells smiled to you when you went't to get our butterbeers." Dom says, making Al flush furiously.

As we walk torwards the castle a smell I would recognize anywere floats to us. Back home, before turning eleven, mum and dad used to take us to our muggle grands house some day around Halloween, they called it "The begining of the end of Autumn" and every single time inclued roasted chestnuts granny Granger would cook. Both Hugo and I have always been closer to our Weasley family, maybe because mum's parents are still nervous with the idea of magic since mum messed with their memory, maybe because we grown up with James, Al and Lily and Weasley-Potter's Quidditch matches and uncle George inventions and uncle Charlie stories. But "The begining of the end of Auntumn" is one of my favourite childhood memories.

"Let's go Rosie" Dominique says stoping a few feet ahead "We have to be in time for dinner and sleep early, we have training tomorrow"

Al chuckles softly and Dom stucks her tongue out at him.

"I just... do you want some roasted chesnuts?" I say pointing to Honeydukes, where I think the smell comes from.

"That's the smell?" Dom says wrinkling her nose nicely "I like it"

"Let's go get some" Al decides "Rosie is inviting you Dom, I don't really like them"

"What a gentelman" I tell him bowing when he passes me by.

Sure thing, Honeydukes is the shop selling pper cones with the chesnuts inside. It's as full as ever, but I notice only muglle-borns seem to be buying the dried fruit, while the rest keep going for the moving sweets.

"Hello, beautiful" the owner, and old man whose name I don't remember, says to dom as she gets closer "Do you want a cone?"

"Two, please" my cousin says with her best smile.

"I'll pay for those" A voice says from behind us, I turn to face a group of Slytherins boys, it surprises me to see it's Flint who steps forward with the money to invite us.

"That's not necessary" I say looking for Al doubfuly, but he's missing somewhere. Dom eyes Flit suspiciously up and down, but then just shrugs and moves out of the way to let him pay.

"Thank you" she says to the old man when he gives her our chesnuts "There you go Rosie"

"Right" I say still eying the Slytherins "Thanks..Flint"

"Actually I pay for yours, technically" says Revenclaw chaser Adam Boot appearing in the crowd and winking at me "Flint owed me a bit of money"

"Right" I repeat "Then, thank you Boot" Then I add in a whisper "I guess"

Boot doesn't hear me and him and Flit start to talk animately to Dom and I like we were somehow friends, it makes me nevous, 'cause I'm pretty sure I've never talked to any of the before. Eventually I realize they are just acting all-charming and talking about nothing, I zone out and let my cousin use al her Veela charm on them. People are starting to head out and to the big Halloween feast at the castle, so after a couple of minutes I'm able to spot Al at the back of the store, all red-faced with the "weasley blush" and talking to Lyn Ferells. I scoff and fix my gaze on his head, trying to get his atention, but another head pops in the middle, bloking my vision, and I'm suddenly locking gazes with Scorpius Malfoy.

He raises an eyebrow and it surprises me a bot I can actualy understand he's asking me what am I doing.

I lift my chin a bit _"look behind you"_

He does and sees Al and Lyn before turning back to look at me anf smirk a bit _"he likes her?"_

I nod and then raise my own eyebrow looking meanfully at him "_have you decided you favor already?"_

He shakes a bit his head.

_"So, do it"_

He crosses his arms over his chests _"make me"_

"Rosie" Dom says appearing suddeny between Malfoy and me "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing!" I yell grabing her to stop her for turning around "How is it going with Flint ad Boot?" i say looking at them both, standing a few feets away.

"I told them I needed a secon with you" She stops trying to look behind her and frowns deeply, my staring forgoten "What are you doing blocking them out? You have to flirt back!" she exclaims. I look back at her puzzled and she sighs "Rosie, that was the plan, let them flirt, flirt back, show a bit of skin and turn away letting them wanting more. Remember?"

Oh. Right. Quidditch plan.

"I forgot about that" I say honestly.

"Well, could you at least try?"

"Yeah" I say "Yeah, I just need to go to the bathroom one second"

"Hurry up. And lift your skirt a bit to show more leg"

I want to tell you I have no intention of doing so, Boot is an annoying know-it-all and Flit is really unpleasant, both for his looks and personality. But I bite my tongue and run to the bathroom without a word.

I run into a tip of a wand pointing directly at my face.

"Merlin, Daisy, stalking me, are we?" His owner sneers.

"Daisy? Really?" I scoff at Malfoy "Put down that thing before you take away one of my eyes. Or both"

"Sorry, Violet" He says lowering his wand, I notice he drawls a bit when he talks "I though you may be oe of those crazy girls attacking Quidditch players because of that war agains the opposite sex"

"Stop calling me...other names" I say trying to make it sound like a warning "And think fast about the damn favor I owe you"

"Why are you so eager to know what I want?" He crosses his arms over his chest and closes his eyes for a secon "What if I asked you.. to run across The Great Hall naked?"

"You wouldn'"

"Wouldn't I?"

"No" I say, and the sureness in my voice surprises me as much as it surprises him.

After a little to much of tense silence I add. "I just need to use the bathroom before leaving"

"You going back with Boot and Flint?" he blurts out suddenly.

"Seems like it"

"Right" he says, and it surprises me a bit how much colder he sounds "Flint is..he is not the nicer guy around, you do know that, right?"

"Right" I repeat taking a step torwards the bathroom door, a bit astonished.

I'm about to finally enter when his large fingers slid around my wrist.

"What?"

He look at my face for a moment before shaking his head softly.

"Nothing" he says just before I feel his hot skin leavin mine.

And then he disappears.

My wrists still aches for the contact.

I have just managed somehow to do it all upside down and it's him who's leaved me wanting more.


	12. How serious talks happen

**Hey there! I'm back from Christmas break! Hope you miss me. Thank you for the visits, I'm so happy you're not getting tired of me yet. As always, the world is not mine. Read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

**Emily**

-Good morning girls. Have you got an early training sesion today?- Connie Ellis, a Hufflepuff skkiny girl with too much eyeliner, asks Abby and me as we get through the doors.

-Yeah -Abby answers making a face.

Connie Ellis is also the girl with whom Anderson cheated Anna last year.

-I can't imagine loving Quidditch that much. I hate getting up early -she continues smiling nicely -I have to do it today, a major cause, you know. But I totaly suport you girls.

-I'm sure- I look around nervously, wanting to run away, and I see Ethan McGowall siting in the corner of the Gryffindor table. -We have to go -I say poking Abby -Someone is waiting for us.

Abby opens her mouth, closes it again and blinks.

-Oh. Really?

-Yeah, really-I answer -Someone I really want to see- Wich is totally false, but being Ethan McGowall the only one I recognize in the Grat Hall, I will take him.

He's talking to a Revenclaw girl with one of those noses that point to the sky, sorta like mine does, but pronuncier. She looks familiar, but I can't place her.

-Hi- I say in a sing-song voice.

McGowall's head snaps up, like he was expecting someone special. When he sees me, his smile falters a bit.

-Emily Wood- he says with little happiness - Training?

-Yeah- I answer- you know Abby, right? -I point to my friend with my chin and then look to his companion.

-Sure, hi Abby. This is Violetta Peakes.

-Hi- I day cheerfuly, it goes unnoticed because the girl is glaring at Abby with hate.

And it's then when it clicks. She's Potter ex-girlfriend. The only one who lasted really long enough to remember her being with him in more then one Hogsmeade weekend.

- You are Abby Finnigan? - she says with a little snort, really unatractive.

-Yes- Abby says tensing by my side.

-You are not as pretty as Potter said you were. Not as ugly as my friend told me, either- she states in the same tone someone would use to talk about the weather - And you are a redhead...

-Excuse me?

-Maybe we should go- I say grabing Abby's elbow.

-Don't worry. I'm leaving anyway - Violett says standing up - nice talking to you, Ethan.

I glare at McGowall as soon as she stars to walk away, still holding a livid Abby.

-Don't look at me like that, it's not my fault she acted like that- he says getting defensive- besides, you came here with her -points to Abby- and she -points to where Violetta has disappeared- still likes James.

-I think she's just a jerk.

-She's having a hard time this days. I'm sorry about what she said to Abby. But you don't know her at all.

-She's been bitch enough.

-You're the only one being a bitch right now.

-Why? Because I'm being honest or because I scared your sweetheart?

He stands up, his jaw and neck tensing markedly.

- You are absurd-he states before turning away from us.

-Fancy seeing you to!-Abby shouts behind him-How nice, both of you -she adds turning to me.

-He's a jerk.

I find out I like to annoy Ethan McGowall.

* * *

**Anna**

The training sesion goes pretty well. It's great we play against Gryffindor, because Rose and Dominique know how their family plays, and their family makes half of the team, including the capitan.

(Abby's forbiden us to say J_ames Potter_ during training, states it makes her feel revolted and she looses concentration).

They are both really good reading each other, Dominique and Rose I mean, I'm getting closer to their non-verbal languaje on air, but they still have to yell at me some plays. Emily is incredible, of course, and she takes it so seriously that creeps me out sometimes (she isn't even sure she wants to be a pro yet, but I'm telling you, she has the lungs of a Quidditch coach). I guess Abby and Cass are doing ok too, I try to avoid stare at them, avoiding the budglers is enough work. Poppy is a purple spot on the air, I thnk she plays with her broom up there before even starting to look for the golden ball.

"Good work, girls" Emily says, back again in her nice-girl mode "We have just three sesion left before the game, but think we can make it work. I think I have a strategy, I'll talk to you when I develope it"

"That's great" Cassie says moving away for her face her wet curls "Can we go now? I have somewhere to be"

"Yeah" Emily says absently "You go"

Cass and Poppy take off quickly, Abby does next with Rose and Dominique. I head to the lake, pulling my jacket closer around me.

Of course, Luke Rivers is reading siting in the shore. He looks up when he hears me and we make eye-contact. We can't exactly pretend we haven't seen each other now.

"Hi" I mumble.

He smiles brightly, as if he was really happy to see me.

"Hi" he says back. "Haven't see you around" _because I was avoiding you _"You look tired. Aren't you hungry? Quidditch always makes me sota of hungry. I could use the lunch now, too. I love the hamburgers here, bigger than your fist."

I realize a bit too late now it's my turn to say something.

"Yeah"

Don't judge, I never work well under pressure.

"So, are you going out with Brian Jones?"

"Who is Brian Jones?"

He laughs. "Big Hufflepuff guy who plays as a chaser. I think he's a sixth year. I'm gonna bet he hasn't asked you yet, but he was talking about it last night in the library"

"I don't know him" I say. He shrugs, and smiles again.

I wonder if he's usually this happy. And if he talks that much to everyone. And I realize I don't know him at all, my stomach clenches at the thought.

His eyes are blue today.

"You look happy" I blurt out.

His smile widens.

"Yeah. I'm sorrywa to be it that about that day in the lockers room. I mean, about being tht upset and sad. I'm really not usually like that."

"That's okay" I mumble ashamed of talk about that day. The fact that he talks so freely about t makes me wonder how many times has he done it before.

Or after.

I feeel sick.

"I'm gonna go" I say in a whisper.

"Oh" he smiles "Okay then, will I see ya around?"

There's something in the way he asks it that makes me think he's not talkig about crossing pats in the halls. I want to say something, but I don't know what.

"You want to?" I ask so low I'm afraid he won't hear me at all. But he does, because his smile turns more serious, somehow.

"Yeah. No" he rubes his face "I mean, I don't usally so that. Actually, I've never done that before. Having sex and then not have any contact with the other person until we have sex again." Well, I've never had sex until he came along "I just... I don't know what I want, what you want"

"I don't know what I want either" I say lamely.

"Okay" he says. "Maybe we should let it all roll, then? Like, not thinking about it until it actuall happens"

"Yeah" I say rocking back and forth "I don't really want to think much about romance this days"

"Okay. No romance. I can... I can work with that, I guess"

"I'm just ...I'm...I'm gonna go have luch now"

"Fist-sized hamburguer?" he asks smiling again, like a serious conversation never happened between us. Like he knows me.

"I was thinking more of a turkey sandwich"


End file.
